To not be loved
by sammis
Summary: A new Marie and Logan, The youngist Mutant ever, Bad guys and death but where will all this leave the x men standing in the end? complete!
1. For Me

A/N This is my first x-men flick so be gently.  
  
Disclaimer: right as if.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
To not be loved  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Watching him grieving for some one she could never be was tearing her up inside. She didn't realize she was this self-centred before, wishing she were the one dead and rotting at the bottom of the lake instead of Jean. Why? Just so she could be the one that he was grieving over this way. She was sick. Oh how rogue wished that she could blame her twisted mind on those who she had 'sucked' the life out of. There was no hiding the fact that these thoughts was all her own. Rogue snapped out of her musing and looked at the people who surrounded her. It is meant to be a funeral for jean but being as there was no body to bury, it all seemed a waste of time to the Rogue. She shakes her head in distaste as she eyed Kitty and Jubilee hanging on to each other as they cried. It was just too sad and pathetic to look upon. She eyed the man she wanted to love her back. Logan, the man that was meant to be the most impassive person to come across was crying and what for? A woman he could never have. He could have her, well he couldn't touch her skin but still he could have her love for him. Rogue looked around once more and fount that the Professors blue eyes was on her. She didn't feel like talking or looking at that interfering old man. So the Rogue raised her eyebrow at the bold man before leave the mourners for the comfort of her room.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
It had been three months since the so-called 'funeral' and every one was still mourning over the dead red head. Rogue sat in her room looking out the window that over looked the front of the institution. Institution, that was an interesting name to call this place. Made it sound like a prison or a mental hospital. And like any other prisoner, Rogue wanted to escape. Rogue couldn't understand how Logan could still be grieving over jean. Its not like they would be a lot of her to grieve over now, being underwater for almost 4 months cant be to good for your skin. It would be 'wearing' away. Fish might even be eating her. Nothing but bones will be left soon. Rogue wonder if jean still had the red hair that Logan loved. She was getting too twisted now, feeling bitter over a dead body. She needed to get away from it all. Free her mind of all these horrid thoughts. How Rogue longed to be Marie again, almost as much as how she longed for Logan to love her back.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
A/N. And that my little kiddies was chapter 1. Now I really would like your comments on what you think of it. As I wrote this in my insomnia state and if you want more I will be glad to oblige. 


	2. For a new

Sorry I haven't updated for a while, its like I said when I wrote the first chapter it was in a sleepless state. So there wasn't much of a solid plot and I've been thinking about how to do it. But from the help of your reviews I have now got a descent plot, I think:?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rogue pulled off the rest of her clothes and climbed into bed. She shivered as her bearskin touched the cold cotton sheets. She curled up into her self, wishing for the sheets to warm up soon. This was one of the only things where she can expose her horrid skin with out worrying about touching another person. This would be her last night in her bed, in her own room, in this mansion to be precise.  
  
She had every thing figured out; she was going to take one of Scott's and just leave. She already had her duffle bag hidden in the garage waiting for her. Her alarm clock was set for half three in the morning and all she had to do now is sleep and wait for the time to come to leave this hellhole. She smiled as the chill left the sheets and she was free to fall to sleep.  
  


* * *

  
This was bad, she didn't think any one else would be up this early but when she walked past the kitchen he had called out her name. What could she say? She was dresses ready to leave. How could she explain it? Rogue thought hard for an excuse to tell the person she was running away from, Logan.  
  
"Rogue, what are ya doing up so early?" Rogue looked over Logan; he was sitting at the table with a cigar clamped in his mouth and a beer in his hand.  
  
"Ay couldn't sleep." Rogue inwardly cringed 'ay couldn't sleep' she didn't believe it herself. He was going to smell the lie a mile off. "Nightmares."  
  
"Oh, You wanna talk about it?" Rogue cringed at that too, why did he suddenly care? It was fine and dandy that his finally stop pining over Jean but to try and be her agony uncle, he could go shove his stupid advise up his arse.  
  
"No, I was just gonna go out side to clear me head abit." Rogue smiled at him weakly and turn around heading for the door. "I'll catch you later."  
  
"Be careful kid." Logan called after her. Rogue had to bite her tongue to stop her calling out 'arsewipe' at him. At least she won't have to see him again. She went out the front door and headed towards the garage. It didn't take her long to have the motorbike ready to go and her bag strapped to it. She opened the garage door and took off in to the night. The institution becoming further and further away from her. Rogue was free.  
  


* * *

  
Logan heard a motorbike speed away from the mansion. Rogue had just went out side, no one else was awake so that meant... "Shit"  
  
Logan went outside to see Rogue speed out of the gates, leaving the mansion and him behind. Logan frowned at her retreating form. He sighed deeply before returning to the mansion. She was just having another childish episode; she really did need to grow up. 


	3. For self of mind

Eh gads, I did not mean for it to be so long before I updated. Sorry! Disclaimer- I forgot to add it with the other chapter. This story does belong to me but the charters in them do not, well apart from Robert Kinsley. This also applies for any further chapters.  
  
Just another little note, the first part of this chapter is poorly written but it does get better!  
  
Chapter 3 It had been a week since Rogue had left and the Wolverine was starting to get worried. The Wolverine only thought she would be gone for a night or two not seven.  
  
"I'm worried Chuck. Are ya sure there anit no sign of 'er?" Logan was in Cerebro with Xavier. They had tried to locate Rogue by use Cerebro but to no prevail.  
  
"I'm deeply sorry Logan but I can not find her signature. It is as if she has vanished from the face of the earth." Xavier left Cerebro and made his way to his office deep in thought, while Logan followed behind him. "I am at a lost at how this is possible, for there is only two ways she could block Cerebro."  
  
"I don't like the sound of that chuck, ya better tell me what these ways are." Logan sneered as he entered the elevator that would take them to the ground floor and the corridor to Xavier's office.  
  
"Well the first is that she has developed away to block my brainwaves entering her own mind," Xavier explained as the elevator doors closed.  
  
"And the other." Logan said. He hated elevators they where way to small. But he hated the annoying elevator music worst. "Ya really gotta do sumit' 'bout that music Chuck."  
  
"Yes it does tend to grate on your nerves, I shall get Bobby to change it," Xavier said as he waited for the elevators doors opened. Once they did he left the confiding space and moved down the corridor. "As I was saying Logan. The second way would be that our beloved Rogue was no longer...living."  
  
"I...er...what are the chances that..."Logan cursed his sudden dry throat. He coughed to clear his throat before he continued. "The chances that she's...urm...ya know...dead?"  
  
"I hope that they are slim to none but to be truthful I have no idea." Xavier signed as he reached his office. "She might just be so determined to stay 'lost' to us that she is just blocking me from entering her mind."  
  
"Well I hope it's the second en, cause I'm gonna go lookin' for her Chuck." Logan left Xavier at the door of his office. He needs to find Rogue; she was his responsibility after all. Logan also felt guilty being as he saw her leave and all he did was go back inside to finish his beer.  
  
"Stupid ass, I should 'ov gone after her." He muttered as he climbed up the stairs to third floor, which lead to the teachers bedrooms. Once inside his room Logan began to pack his clothes in a duffle bag.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Miss Windsor, You've got the job!" The man smiled widely at the meek woman sitting before his desk. "But there is a certain dress code you will have to abide to, that means I'm afraid you are going to have to get rid of the blonde in your hair."  
  
Rogue, or should that be Miss Emily Windsor, cringed at the thought of dying her hair. But she had no chose she was down to her last 50 bucks and needed the job. It cash in hand job too, which was even better. The job was to be a receptionist to a small law firm in Denver, Pennsylvania. And being a small firm they didn't have a lot of money. Which meant less than minimum wage. Rogue, urm, Emily was fine with this cause of two reasons, 1 she needed the money and 2 she didn't have any paper work or anything saying that she was Emily Windsor.  
  
"Ay understands, when would ya like me ta start Mr...?" Marie smiled at the aging small nearly bold man sitting in the tatter chair in front of her. He looked to be in his late 50's and was wearing a worn out gray tweed suit, with a red tie. What looked like the drippings of the fat man's lunch was also on the red tie and on the white shirt he wore.  
  
"Kinsley, Robert Kinsley. You can start first thing Monday morning be in for say...um...8am. And you can call me Berty, everyone else does." Berty leant over the desk to shake hands with Marie. The desk, Rogue noted, was covered in files, litter and crumpled up paper. The office itself was small and cramped; filing cabernets were in any small space available along the wall and cardboard office boxes was stacked in random places. "It was nice meeting you Miss Windsor and I look forward to seeing you on Monday."  
  
"Thank ya Mr...er...Ay mean thank ya Berty. Ya can call me Emily. I'll see ya on Monday." Rogue smiled once more before she left the small office and made her way out of the firm on to the busy streets of Denver. Well they were less busy then the streets of New York. To think a week ago she had been in New York. If she followed the Logan part in her mind she would be making her way to Canada. So she ignored the voice and went the opposite way.  
  
Now she was currently living in a women's hostel 3 blocks away from the firm and needed to find a cheap shop to buy some hair dye. She really didn't want to get rid of the white streaks, they where what made her Rogue. But it would be great to be able to die her hair up with out looking like a sunk. The dye will grow out after a while anyway. The white streaks that framed her face were permanent. They were apart of her. Apart of her that she didn't want to get rid of. But the gods were set against her as Rogue entered a cheap looking shop.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"On the road again, can't wait to get on the road again." Logan sang to him self as he left the mansion in search of Marie. He didn't have the faintish idea where to start looking. Where would a troubled teenager go? She could of gone back to Mississippi. But he doubted Marie would run back to the place she first ran way from. His best chance was to look around the surrounding states. Not a chance on earth was Marie going to stay in New York.  
  
"On the road again..." God he hated that song, why the hell was he singing anyway, the wolverine did not sing. He killed. That blue thing, what's his name, Curt. That's it, that Curt had been singing along with a film he was watching when Logan walked passed the games room. That stupid, annoying, fuzzy, blue haired elf. As soon as he got back with Marie in tow he was going to make that hairball pay.  
  
A/N so what do you think? I must warn you I am British so writing a story set in America there's going to be a load of mistakes. My god! I nearly had a heart attack then! The frigging bloody program shut down and I couldn't remember if I saved all not, thank Merlin I did! 


	4. For Emily

> Chapter 4  
  
"I really like what you've done with the office Emily." Berty stated as he looked at his office that used to be littered with clutter but now, thanks to Rouge, the place was clutter free. "The last time it was this clean was when we first set up here."  
  
"It was nothing Berty, ay don't mind. Just doin' m'hy job, least ay could do for ya really." Rouge smiled sweetly at Berty while pushing a brown, which once was a shocking white, piece of hair behind her ear. She had been working at _'Kinsley & CO'_ for just over two weeks. It was an 8am-5pm job but at $4 an hour, cash in hand job, she wasn't going to complain.  
  
"You, Emily, are a real assist to this company. John and Karen keep on tell me how great you are and I agree. Don't know what we will do with out you." Berty claimed. He was sitting at his desk looking at Rouge, who was standing near the door. He was wearing another tweed suit this time in a dirty mustard colour, but it did match the stain on his shirt quite nicely. "In a way of saying thanks come out for a drink with John Karen and me."  
  
"Ay don't know if ay should." Rogue meekly replied.  
  
"Go on it's the _least_ I could do! You deserve to be treated; you've worked so hard these past weeks. I'm paying, just the one drink then you can leave if you like." Berty's red face pleaded with her.  
  
"Ay suppose I could ave the one drink."  
  
"Great! I will pick you up at... say 7.30? No better make it 8. Where do you live again?"  
  
"Just three blocks from here, but ya don't ave to pick me up, I can walk." Rogue smiled pleadingly back at Berty. She didn't want him to pick her up from the hostel. It was a rough place. She didn't need him to realize were his receptionist lived; he would fire her on the spot. Who would want to employ someone who lived in a hostel?  
  
"Twaddle why would I want my star employee to walk this rough streets alone?" Berty's yellow teethed smile looked out of place and clashed with his tomato like face. "I wont have it at all. So which street is it?"  
  
Rogue knew she couldn't get out of it now; she will be out of a job in less than 5minites from now. She did see that notice in the barbershop looking for a hair sweeper; maybe she could apply for that. But she did enjoy this job as poor paid, as it was it was still a great atmosphere to be in.  
  
"It's the women's hostel down 5th avenue." Rogue held her breath hoping her doom would not come if she didn't let out the oxygen that was contained in her lungs.  
  
"Oh, I see." Berty looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing. "Well, that will not do at all, no employee of mine lives in a hostel."  
  
"Ay understand Berty, ay shall go and gather m'hy stuff and leave."  
  
"Damn right your leaving, I'm taking you to that hostel and getting your stuff. You're coming to live with my family and me." Berty face cracked in to a big grin at the look of shock that Rouge was projecting. "That hostel is a rough place, no place for a young girl such as yourself."  
  
"Tell me about it!" Rouge laughed at the relief that flooded her. She gets to keep her job and move out of that dingy hostel. Life was picking up for her. Her relief was so great that the wards he had created around her mind to keep others out broke for a fraction of a second. A fraction that was all that Professor Xavier needed to know she was still alive.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Sitting in his office, at his desk, professor Xavier was deep in his work when a sound burst of relief come flooding through his mind. It was Rouge and she was happy. The happiest she had been in a long time. He had to inform Logan but what if bring her back only made her more depressed than she was to begin with? Should he send out Logan to return his _child_ or let her go?
> 
> * * *
> 
> A/N—Everyone shout and cheer because I have uploaded a chapter! Yay woo go Sammis! I know I said I would upload at the end of June but a lot of stuff has been happening with _La Resistance. La Resistance_ is the sixth form group at my school whose aim it is to get rid of out nasty/evil head teacher Dr Cooper. We have been successful because now he has been fired! Yay go us!  
  
Please review to tell me how the story is going!


	5. For Health

A/N thanks to all those who reviewed! keep them coming.

Chapter 5

"Logan pleases sit." Charles looked sadly at the man that was before him; he was in a terrible state. Logan maybe be a fast healer but Charles doubt you could heal fast enough from the damage not eating, drinking or sleeping did to the body. Logan will surly die if he kept this up, it had been weeks since the last time anyone had see him eat something. It had been three weeks since he was made known of Rogue living in Denver, Pennsylvania.

It was time to tell Logan too.

"What is it Chuck, I've got things to do." Logan sat deflated in the comfortable chair in front of Charles desk. Logan knew he was not the man he once were, he was living on small amounts of food, drink and sleep. He was just trying to find Marie so hard that he didn't have time for other things.

Logan had return to the school a few weeks ago in hopes of hearing some news. Something must have happened in the past few weeks because Charles had been troubled a lot more lately.

"I need you to do some thing for me Logan."

"And what's that bub?"

"Sleep, have a proper meal and drink more than one glass of water."

"Don't tell me, ya worried that big ol' Logan might get sick." Logan chucked at the man sitting in the wheelchair.

"Humour me Logan, come see me again in a few days. You must look a lot better than you do now. Who knows I might have soon information on Rogue for you."

"Are ya blackmailin' me Chuck?" it was Charles turn to laugh.

* * *

"More spuds Em?"

"No thanks Mrs Kinsley. Ay couldn't eat another bite. That was wonderful thank ya" Marie sat at the round table surrounded by Berty, his wife and their two kids.

"I've told you plenty of times its Di. Calling me Mrs makes me feel old." Di was the mother of Samuel and Frankie.

"Ay'm sorry Di, ay'll try not ta forget. Do ya mind if ay take Sam and Frankie ta the shop, ay promised them if they was good for meh ay would but them someit." Marie smiled down at the two six years old twins. She looked after them when Di and Berty wanted sometime to them self's.

Sam took after his dad with his looks; he was chubby and had mousy brown hair. Which Marie guessed was Berty's colour before he started to lose his hair. Attitude wise Sam took after his mother, he was sweet and always tried to help but he was a bit slow on the up take at times.

Frankie took after her mother with her looks; she was tall and slim, had long dark brown hair. Di was a beautiful woman; Marie was surprised the first time Marie saw her she didn't expect Berty to be able to get such a woman. Di looked very high standard but she had a heart of gold. Frankie's attitude was neither her mothers nor for fathers. It was the mixture of the two. She could be bossy like her dad but at the same time to it in a way that was sweet.

When the twins was together though they was a lot to handle.

"Sure thing Em, I cant thank you enough for taking the twins of our hands the other night. I've never been so carefree in years. No one but myself to worry about. It was a nice for me and Berty here to have a night out." Di smiled sweetly at her husband. "Just no sweets, they are going to bed in a couple of hours and I don't want them on a sugar hype night thanks."

"If they do get any sweets, ay'll make sure they wont eat it until tomorrow. Ay promise." Marie helped the children from the dinning table. The children ran to the hall ways cries of excitement could be heard in the dinning room.

"You're a really help around the house Marie the children look up to you like an older sister" Berty smiled, patting his rounded stomach.

"Ay'm startin to think of them as meh brother and sister too, ay was an only child." Marie smiled back. "Ay can never stop thankin ya for letting meh stay here, ya both been really kind to meh. Ay wish ay could pay ya back."

"Don't be silly dear, you've been a great help around the house, it should be us who should pay you back." Di reached her hand from the table and gave Marie's hand a firm squeeze.

"Emily!" Sam called out from the hall.

"Ay guess I better get going. See ya in about five minutes."

* * *

"So chuck, do I look any healthier?" Logan had a cigar clenched between his teeth. Logan had to admit to himself he was wasting away. It was nice of Charles to blackmail him into eating and sleeping right for a few days.

"You look the best you have in weeks."

"I'll take that as a complement." Logan smiled. "So I've done my end of it, now it's your turn. What news ya got chuck?"

"I know where Rogue is. She is currently living in Denver, Pennsylvania."

"Really? That's great! When did you find out?" This was indeed the best news Logan had heard ever since Jean had died.

"Just over three weeks." Charles watched as the information was registered in Logan's head. Charles had not looked forward to admitting this information since he had decided to tell Logan.

"And you didn't think of telling me sooner? What kind of man are you? You've let that kid wonder about for three weeks when you knew where she was? You knew I was looking for her, I've looked a fool for the past few weeks!"

"It is amazing how you change things so it's centred on you." Charles moved from behind his desk until he was next to Logan. "I'm surprised and let down at your ability to remain focused upon your self. Rogue has indeed been away for three weeks with me knowing where she is, but she is no longer a kid. This is about what Rogue feels she needs to do."

"But its my fault she's left I should be the one the one who goes out for her."

"How is your fault Logan? Did something happen before she left which put you to blame?" Charles looked sombrely into Logan's eyes

"No of cause not, Chuck. I said I would look after her, I promised even. And I can't keep that promise if she's not here for me to look after her."

"When she was here how often did you look after her then? If I remember correctly you were to wrapped up in wooing a certain red head to notice our blossoming Rogue." Charles moved across the door to leave his office. "I have told you all I know about Rogue, you know where she is, please do not go out looking for her. Let her return to us in her own time."

"I can't do that chuck." Logan stood up from his seat and pulled out a cigar from his pocket.

"Then there is little I can do to stop you. Goodnight Logan." Charles left the office and Logan was alone in the middle of it chewing thoughtfully on his cigar. Of course Logan was going to find her, it was his fault after all.

* * *

A/N

Pleasssssssssseeeee review! Go on! Pretty please, with sugar on top.


	6. For skin

Disclaimer: none of it is mine (this counts for all chapters in the story.

A/N: I don't know if I like this chapter so it might be changed. Ooo! Please review!

* * *

Marie couldn't believe how lucky she was to be living with such a nice family. Berty was amazing to her, treated her as a sister, Di was the same. Having Sam and Frankie to look after was a refreshing change from the younger mutants she used to try and look after. Rogue was only asked to care for them a few times and never again after the children refused her caring as they was to scared of her skin.

Her skin.

Been around Sam, Frankie, Di and Berty was tough. They were a very 'touchy-feely' family. A comforting hand was never short to be placed on her here. It was nice to have people not scared to touch her, even though there was cloth between then. Rogue was always scared of hurting any of the Kinsley family. Nothing serious had happen yet but there had been a few times when one of the twins had touched an exposed bit of skin.

To Marie's delight and confusion her mutation didn't start up and drain the life force from them. She had no explanation for why it never happened but the contact was for the briefest of time. Was she gaining control? Or was she just caught off guard? If she didn't think of her mutation would it not activate? Was her mutation lying dormant again?

Loads questions span in Marie's mind. She wouldn't find the answer unless she tested the theories but she couldn't risk harming anyone. She could go and ask Xavier his opinion but that meant returning to the mansion. Marie was not ready for that yet. She is happy here with the Kinsley's they are her family now.

Sam tugging on her jumper pulled Marie out of her muse. The small lad was helping Marie clean up after the family meal. It was going to be the last family meal for a while because Berty and Di was going away for a couples weekend, leaving Marie to look after the children for the few days.

Marie had insisted that they should take a break from the work and the children. Berty and Di had given so much to Marie it was only fare that she did something for them. "So Sam, what do ya want to do first once ya folks have left?"

"Park!" Sam gleefully called out splashing the water as he rinsed the plates. "And ice-cream!"

"Wouldn't it be too early for Ice-cream?" Marie asked.

"Nope, never too early for ice-cream Em." Sam sneezed as some of the bubbles from Marie's hands flew by he's nose. Sam seemed to sneeze quite a lot lately; Marie had spoken to Berty about getting Sam to the doctors about it.

"Ya all right there champ?" Marie asked placing the last plate on to the side to be rinsed. Marie picked Sam up off the stool he was standing on. "Come on lets get you in the bath and ready for bed, then you can have a nice mug of hot coco. Dose that sound good to you?"

"Can I have marshmallows too?" Sam asked as Marie placed him on the floor.

"Sure ya can, Frankie can too."

"Yay!" Sam ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs as fast as he could. "Hurry up!"

* * *

It had taken Logan a week to get to Denver and now he was here he had no idea where Rogue would be. He had taken to wondering around every day hoping to catch site of her. He had already tried all the homeless shelters in search of her. He did find a woman's hostel that had Rogue stay with them for a short while before she just suddenly left one night. According to the date that she left it was the same night that Charles had found out where she was.

Today he was searching the park.

* * *

"Emily! Come on! Sam and me are ready!" Frankie stood at the front door wrapped up in a scarf, hat, coat and gloves. Sam stood next to her holding on to the doorknob, wrapped up like Frankie.

"Ay'm coming! Hold on would ya!" Marie ran down the stairs pulling her coat on at the same time. "Oh no!"

"What? What's the matter?" Sam looked at Marie who had suddenly stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"I've forgot."

"Forgot what Emily?" Frankie walked up to Marie and grabbed hold of her hand.

"I've forgot where the park is." Marie put her free hand to her mouth in a shocked expression; she loved playing these games with them.

"Oh no! Don't worry! We know where it is!" Sam cried excitably pulling open the door. "Follow me!"

"Ok but don't go too fast!"

* * *

He had sat on the same bench for the past hour and half. Rogue or any body similar looking to Rogue had passed him. Logan was just about to give up and leave when this small lad rushed passed him followed by a small girl and a woman chasing after them. The woman was too focused on the children to take much notice in what was around her and ended up nudging shoulders with Logan. She looked back and shouted sorry quickly in any direction and carried on after the children.

It was then when Logan noticed it was Rouge.

"Rogue!" Logan shouted to the retreating back.

It was then that Marie realised it was Logan she had bumped into. Stopping the children from running further away she slowly turned to face the reason of her new life.

"Logan, it was nice seein' ya again but meh and the kids gotta go home. Bye." And with that Marie lead the kids passed Logan back the way they came.

"But what about the park Em?" Sam piped up.

"We can come again another day." Marie answered quietly

"Can we still have ice-cream?" Frankie asked as the walked further to the exit of the park.

"Yeah sure kids." Marie was shaking badly inside. She didn't think she would see Logan or any thing related to the X-men again.

"Rogue!" Logan was walking up to them.

Turning around Marie pulled the children behind her back and took a deep breath. "Ay anit Rogue, Ay anit nobody ya know. Now leave meh alone."

"I can't do that." Logan walked up until he was in front of her.

"Ya don't have a choice Logan." Marie tried to turn around but Logan grabbed her wrist. Her bare wrist.

"Ya power anit acted up Rogue, what's happened?"

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" And for a second time Marie walked away from Logan, this time he didn't call her back. This time he followed her until she returned to the Kinsley's house. Now he knew where to find her.

* * *

A/N: please tell me what you think of this chapter, i anit too sure if i should leave it how it is or not.


	7. For being found

Disclaimer: see whatever chapter it was I finally put one on for. P.S. I hate colds

* * *

Chapter 7

Sitting on the far end of the couch, very tempted to curl up into a ball and block the world out, Marie was panicking. Panicking because her past had caught her up and she wasn't expecting it. Of course she knew she would have to face the past and the people from it but she always thought it would be on her terms, she would have been in control not snuck up on like earlier. Well she wasn't really snuck up on because Logan seemed just as surprised to see her.

Logan.

Self-centre ass that he is has gone and messed her life up again. Just when she was starting to feel like she was apart of a family.

"Emily!" Frankie ran into the room crying. Ice cream still smudged around her mouth. She was holding her arm and tears were streaming down her face mingling with the double chocolate ice cream. A nasty red mark was just covered by her hand. "Sam hurt me!"

"Where honey?" Marie soon was brought out of the memories remerging in her mind to aid the young girl. She gently moved the girl's arm to look at the nice Chinese burn she had there. Marie was starting to regret giving Sam ice cream; he always went hyper after a large amount of sugar hit his systems. "Its okay, Ay'm gonna get ya a nice lollypop to make it al better, that sound good to you?"

"Okay." Frankie sniffled and wiped her nose on her arm, smudging the ice cream even more.

"Then ya can have a bath to, ya messy pup. Sam can have one as well; I bet he is just as bad. Where is he anyway?" Marie looked back at Frankie who was now sitting on the couch and switching the TV on with the remote.

"He is up stairs sneezing again." Emily said changing the channel looking for some cartoons to watch.

Marie went in the kitchen and brought back Frankie her lollypop, leaving the little girl content with the TV Marie went upstairs in search of Sam. She found him in his army style bedroom sitting with his favourite action man on his bed. He sneezed and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his top.

"Still sneezing their champ?" Marie sat next to the small boy and waiting for a reply. With out getting on she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What's the matter?"

"I don't like sneezing."

"Whys that? Doesn't it make your nose go all funny? Mine does when ay sneeze." Marie smiled trying to get Sam to smile back.

"No, it makes me seen things."

"Really? What sort of things?"

"Pictures." Sam looked at Marie and smiled sadly. "I don't like the pictures the scare me."

Marie hugged Sam and thought about what he had said. Could he have the X gene? If he did then the best thing for him would to go to Xavier. None of the mutation's there was as young as he was. Maybe it was just his imagination. After all they do say the most powerful thing a child could have is a great imagination. She would have to watch Sam from now on.

"What kind of pictures are they? What are the pictures of champ?" Marie gave Sam a reassuring squeeze.

"Of people hurting, nasty people hurt them. They fall to the floor and don't move." Sam said while moving the limbs of his action man. "I think they die. It doesn't happen all the time I sneeze. Am I poorly?"

"No of course not. Come on I've left ya sister down stairs all alone. Ya can both go in the bath and then ya can watch TV or play a game before ya go to bed at eight." Marie helped Sam of the bed and they both made their way down stairs.

She was just glad neither of them asked her about Logan yet.

* * *

Logan watch from across the road the lights go out from upstairs of the house that Marie went into. He had been riding around the neighbourhood for a good part of the night. He looked at his watch and noticed it was 8.30. Marie must be alone by now.

He got of his bike and walled up the small path to the front of the house. Reaching the step he looked round at both sides of the street in search of any sign of people being near him. Happy that it was clear he knocked on the door. He heard the faint footsteps of some one approaching the door. The door being wooden and lacking a window Logan couldn't see who it was but the spy hole enabled them to see him.

"Can ya go away" It was Marie he could tell by the southern draw in her voice. He always liked the sound of her voice, he never truly realised that until she had gone. Once she had left Logan realised he liked a lot and missed a lot about the girl. She may only be 18 but she was very mature. That Bobby kid had no idea what he had gave away by fooling around with other girls. "Logan, ay don't want ya here. Go please?"

"I can't just leave ya Marie. Im not movin' until ya let me in." Logan called back to the spy hole, knowing that she was looking at him. "Ay anit gonna hurt ya kid, just talk. No funny business, ay swear. Now just open up the door Marie."

"Ay don't want to, just go will ya" Marie's muffled voice carried through the oak door. "Ay don't want to wake the kids up."

"Then let me in, just for 10 minuets then ay'll go, for good."

"For good? Ya leave meh alone?"

"Ay swear." Logan stepped back and waited as Marie thought about opening the door. A small 'ok' was heard then the door opened the light from the hall gave the figure of Marie an unearthly look. She had grown up a lot since she left. She was no longer a little kid he made a promise too; she was now a women. And the first thing he noticed about her was that she had dyed her hair. "What ya done to ya hair kid?"

"Ay kind of like it this way. Now are ya coming or not." Marie stepped back and Logan saw fully what she was wearing, it was a simple pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt, the thing that caught his attention the most was the lack of gloves and scarf.

A/N

Yay ive uploaded. I gotta run I have a 40mins walk to do and its dark out side and cold. I hate not having a car.


	8. For pictures

disclaimer: see other chapter.

**Please review! i need ideas!**

* * *

"So" Logan started adjusting himself of the puffy flowery couch he was now sat on. He look up at Marie he sat on an armchair, which was a smaller version of the couch, all the bright colours of the floral pattern was hurting his eyes. "How…erm…how ya been?"

"Ay been okay." Marie uncrossed her legs and scanned the rooms looking back at the door.

"Ay anit gonna hurt ya Marie." Logan's rough voice filled the tension filled space around them. Marie looked back to him, it was the first time they had had eye contact since he first seen her in the park. Her eyes wear different to those which he remember, they where also different to the ones that haunted his dreams. She held more wisdom behind those eyes now; the innocent spark that was dimmed at the start of her mutation had now completely disappeared. She had changed.

"Ay anit afraid of ya hurtin' meh." Marie shifted slightly her eyes flicked back to the door; she could see the stairs through it.

"What are ya afraid of then Marie? Cause you sure as hell don't look afraid to me." Logan scratched the stumble on the side of his face. "Ya anit half changed a lot Marie."

"Every one changes."

"Marie" Logan's shoulders slackened in the leather jacket that was covering them.

"What?"

"Don't be like this." Logan shock his head and lend forward resting his elbows on his legs and entwining his fingers together loosely between his legs. Marie could tell he was uncomfortable by the way he kept on moving his hands, the thought made her control the urge to smile.

"Ay anit 'being like anything'. You said your self ive changed." She waved her arms in a quotations gesture. She was amazed that she wasn't tongue-tied.

"Marie stop this shit, ya are being like sumit, and ya don't belong here! Ya a mutant, you belong with Xavier. You belong with me!" Logan's voices rose slowly throughout his rant. He wasn't close of shouting when he stopped to take a breath. He hung his head down, his hands racking through his hair.

"Ay don't belong with mutants, Ay don't belong with Xavier, Ay don't belong here, and Ay don't belong anywhere."

"Ya do though, ya belong with me."

"Ay used to think that too, but now, Ay don't. Ay don't even belong to meh."

"What do ya mean Marie? Why did ya leave?" Logan eyes looked up to Marie, he noticed she wasn't looking in his direction so he followed where her gaze was leading to and found that they lead him to the door where a small lad and girl stood.

"Em, what's a mutant?" Sam's small voice carried across the suddenly deathly quiet room. "Was that man calling you Marie?"

"Mister, her name anit Marie, its Emily, she's my friend." Frankie walked into the room and stood by Marie. Sam followed and gave a short sneeze.

"Hey kids, what ya doing up? Ya meant to be in bed." Marie smiled sweety at the children.

"We heard that man shout." Sam said frowning at Logan.

"Don't worry about it, he is just abit upset. He's a friend of mine. We use to go to school together. Come on kids lets but ya back to bed. Ya mummy and daddy will be back tomorrow. Ya don't want to be all sleep do you?" Marie stood up and genteelly turned Frankee towards the door, Sam's sneezes was getting worse.

"You are that man I see. Your name is Logan; he's a mutant too. What is a mutant Em?" Sam's sudden voice made every one turned towards him.

"Sam, how do you know that? Was it from the pictures ya see? Did you see them again? What did ya see?" Marie left Frankie's side and bent down to Sam's level.

"Marie." Logan stood up from the couch.

"It was dark, that man was standing in the middle of a big room. There was other men lying on the floor, they are bleeding. One was in a wheel chair. The man knew that older man cause he cries when he sees him. I don't like the pictures Em." Sam's face went all pale and tears where forming in his eyes.

"Its okay baby. They're not real. Want me to talk to ya daddy about it tomorrow? Tell you what; ay'll give ya Mr Bunny to sleep with tonight. Come on; let's get ya to bed." Marie quickly looked at Logan before placing her hands on Sam's shoulder and lead them both back upstairs.

Logan was confused, mostly over the fact that the lad saw pictures and knew his name even though nether him or Marie had said it. Logan was even move slightly confused of the bare hands of Marie that she had freely petted and touched both children with out fear of harming them. What had he stumbled across?

* * *

She had been talking for nearly two hours straight about every thing, which had been mostly about what had happened since she ran away. He still couldn't get over the fact that she dyed her hair. She could look after her self though. Logan watch as Marie took another sip out of the hot chocolate she cradles in her hands. Her bare hands, she still hadn't explained about her mutation changing.

"Ay love hot choc, it reminds me of the times I used to stop up and watch TV with meh folks. Ay always sat in front of the fire and stroke the cat." Marie had a slight smile of her face and she placed her drink on the side table next to the armchair.

"Can I ask ya sumit?" Logan watched as Marie sat up straight in the chair.

"What like?" Marie frowned. Logan noticed how her nose scrunched up and her eyebrows lowered. Her teeth caught her bottom lip and she gently scraped it. Logan was reminded of how much he missed out on spending time with her. He felt guilty about her leaving. It was his fault after all.

"Come back to Xavier's with me."

"Ay…cant."

"Ya should, it would be best. Sam could come to, see Xavier. He could help, look in Sam's head." Logan sat forward, his eyes pleading with Marie's. It was the most emotion he had shown towards her since jeans death.

"Its not up to meh, I cant take the kid away from his family. No way, he shouldn't have to go through what ay did. He's too young." Marie worried her bottom lip back and forth.

"He wont, he will have the other kids and the adults there to help him out."

"Yeah because ay had a lot of bloody support when ay was there." Marie snarled.

"You did have support, you just never went for it."

"Yeah that's right its all m'hy fault ay was ignored, it was m'hy fault kids were scared to come near meh. It was m'hy fault ya turned ya back on meh. Blame Rogue, its okay she doe ave feelings she's just a silly little gal with no friends."

"Ay didn't turn my back on ya." Logan was taken back from the spite in her voice.

"No ya right. Ya didn't, ya was too busy cryin' over jean to even bother putting the effort into turn ya bloody back. Ya was never there for meh Logan, even when ya promised." Marie sighed deeply. Her skin was starting to tingle. She had a bad feeling that her mutation was back on again. Reaching into the draw in the side table she brought out a pair gloves and pulled them on.

"Ay know ay wasn't very good to ya in the past Marie. Im sorry." Logan watched her pull on the gloves, he didn't know what was up with him but he couldn't help but watch every move she made. She did it with grace it was hard to believe this was the same 19 year old that left in the middle of the night on one of Scott's bikes. "What's with the gloves?"

"M'hy mutation has come back on, unless ya want the risk of meh draining ya." Marie shrugged her shoulders.

"Ya wana tell me how ya learnt to control it?" Logan asked.

"It was nothing much, one day ay touch one of the kids with out gloves and nothing happened. Then it happened a few other times."

"How do you know its come back on?"

"Ay can feel the tingles. Ay was in work the once and ay got loaded a load of work and ay started to stress about having it done on time and I felt the tingles." Marie looked at her hands. "Ay found out it switched back on when I touched m'hy plant and it withered in m'hy hand."

"Ya didn't use to effect plants did ya?"

"No ay didn't, Ay've grown up a lot so has m'hy powers." Marie picked up her drink and drank the rest of it. The chocolate had turned cold and Marie pulled a face at the taste. "They switch off if im happy, its just when I get stressed or upset, negative emotions."

"Ay'll keep that in mind." Logan chucked slightly. "Ask the kids folks, it would be best if he saw Xavier."

"Ay will ask Berty and Di but ay don't know if ay can go back." Marie said as she collected up her cup to take to the kitchen. "Its getting late Logan, where ya stopping?"

"Ay got a motel not far from here. My bike is parked up outside." Logan stood up and pulled on his leather jacket, which he took off after the whole kid-knowing-stuff about-him-thing, he got a little hot under the collar about that. "Ay will come round in the morning Marie, and I want to see you here. Don't go running off again."

"Like ay would."

"Hmm, ay see ya kid."

"Ay anit no kid anymore Logan"

"Ay've notice." Logan looked Marie up and down again and shook his head. How could some one grow up so much in such a short time? Or did he just never notice what was under his nose all the time. Marie was definitely something else.

* * *

A/N: ahh, ive done so much writing today…but wahey I have done another chapter and it is also the longest one yet. Im going to start on the next one straightaway. 


	9. For Marie

A/N reading through the story I've decided to stop using words for Marie and Logan's accent.

**Chapter 9**

"What do you mean a mutant?" Berty's red face seemed to go a shade brighter. He had returned earlier that day and it was over lunch that Marie decided to tell them about Sam. Di, Berty and Marie were sitting round the breakfast table in the kitchen. Sam and Frankie were out on the back garden. Marie could see them from the window in front of her.

"You've seen the news about those people who can do unexplained stuff, the mutants. Well these people have been born with a different gene to others. It's called the X gene. Normally it doesn't show until puberty or after an emotional trauma." Marie sighed. "Has anything traumatic happened to Sam? Im not accusing you of being bad parents its just rare for the X gene to be active at such a young age."

"Bloody right we're not bad parents!" Berty piped up.

"Berty be quiet, Emily is only asking because she cares." Di placed a comforting hand on Berty and turned towards Marie. "I can't think of anything traumatic that could have effected him. How do you know so much about this Emily?"

"It's because I'm a mutant too. My name isn't really Emily either," Marie looked down at her hands. The power that was with her skin still amazed her. By simply touching someone long enough she could kill him or her. At least she had control now. "I ran away from home when my X gene became active. My parents couldn't accept what I was. This kind man called Xavier took me in. He is a mutant too, he looked after me, taught me how to use my powers for good. He runs a school just for mutants in New York."

"That's horrible!" Di gasped covering her mouth. Seeing Marie's unsure look she explained what she found so horrible. " I mean about your parents, that Xavier man sounds nice."

"I think you should take Sam to see him and Frankie too. He will be able to help and even tell you if Frankie has the gene too." Marie smiled reassuring at Di, she was worried about what Berty would say though. "I have a friend who works at the school. He's down here at the moment; I can get him to take both you and the kids to Xavier. I really think it will be the right thing to do."

"Why should we listen to what you say? Your not even who you said you was! What's your real name anyway?" Berty eyed Marie wearily.

"Berty!" Di exclaimed

"It's ok Di. My name is Rogue."

"Sound likes a scallywags name to me." Berty sneered. Marie never thought a man as kind hearted as Berty was could get so flustered.

"I know I haven't been total truthful to both of you, but you took me in to your home, rent-free. I owe you a lot and I care about your kids. You're the family I could never have. All im asking is for you to please take Sam and Frankie to see Xavier." Marie pleaded with Berty. If they agreed she will get Logan to take them to Xavier and she will move on. She wasn't ready to go back to Xavier yet, there would be to many questions to answer. She knew she was just running away from her fears but it was a hell of a lot sager than facing them. "What do you say?"

"Come Berty it wont hurt. It could be like a mini vacation. It will only be for a couple of days, it will be nice to spend sometime just as a family, no work or anything. I trust Emily…er…Rogue." Di squeezed Berty's hands and looked pleadingly at him. Marie felt jealous of the love between the two knowing she could never have that herself.

"Fine. Ive got the week of work due to development next door the whole firm is shut down while they rewire and whatever else their doing. We can leave as soon as you like." Berty stood up from his chair and walked out the room.

"How will we go about this Em?" Di frowned after she said her name. "I really don't know what to call you anymore."

"Don't worry about it, call me Em if that's what you feel comfortable with." Marie smiled. "I will get my friend to take you up."

"Will you be coming?"

Marie looked outside and watched the children play together. She would miss them; she would miss all of them. She didn't want to leave but if she stayed that meant facing Xavier. Was she ready for that?

Honestly?

No, she wasn't. She was scared shitless of setting eyes on Xavier again. She felt like she had left them down. She felt like a child, running away. The cowards way out. She had let herself down.

Some good had come out of it. She had grown up. Time away from the restricking Manshion was what she needed. She has gotten over Logan, she has learnt how to control her powers. She is a better person for being a coward. Marie was a better person, she can deal with things now, and she can go back to the mansion.

"Em? Are you coming too?"

"Erm…I don't think I can." Marie the new reformed person was still a coward.

"Well we can't go then. I wouldn't feel safe without someone I know there."

"You will have Berty with you." Marie suggested.

"He will be just as scared and worried as I will be. We need you there with us." Di stood up and started to clear the table. Marie returned to watching the children. She could do it for them. She wouldn't have to stay afterwards she could leave with them. Come back here. Forget all about Xavier again. Be apart of the family.

"Ok, Im gonna come too."

* * *

Logan was surprised to say the least. He did not expect for it to be this simple. Here he was leading the way to the school with Marie and her adoptive family in tow. The fact that Marie was coming at all still amazed him. Something was different about her.

She had changed a lot.

What was that saying?

'You never realise what you have something until it's gone.'

Whatever it was he understood it now.

And he missed her. He missed the closeness they had; he missed seeing her smile, he missed making her smile. He couldn't remember the last time he managed to make her smile. They were close and then Jean died.

Jean.

She was something else altogether. She had something raw about her. Something untouchable. Jean was something nobody else was. Jean was the woman he could of loved.

Jean was now dead.

Logan was now over her. He was now at peace with her.

Marie wasn't the only one who could change for the better.

Logan realized how much of an ass he had been. How he had pushed Marie away. She had turned to him when she needed him the most and he turned his back on her. He was a bastard. Guilt swept over him. He would put things right. He will do so for Marie. The woman he could love.

* * *

**A/N.** Ooo what do you think of Logan? Im stuck between making him evil or nice. Evil or nice? Evil or nice? Help!

Thanks too all those who have read and reviewed. It really means a lot to me!

Please R&R

Sammis


	10. For love

**Chapter 10**

Xavier looked on as the girl he once knew walked into his office a woman. She had done it. She had found herself. Xavier was proud. He looked on at the others who followed Rogue into the room. He was slightly surprise it was a new mutant. He hadn't felt an X gene activate in a long while. The child was very young too.

"Rogue it is good to see you once again. Please, everyone take a seat and tell me what I can do for you." Xavier moved from the large window he had watched them enter the school from and move to be in front of his desk. He felt the parents anxiety and fear, he did not wish to fuel it more by intimidating them from behind a desk.

"Professor this is Berty, Di, Sam and Frankie. They are the family I was living with. I think Sam is a mutant." Rogue flexed her hands in her lap watching them still afraid to look at Xavier longer than a few seconds. "I told them you might be able to help."

"I must confess I have not felt a new mutant in a while but I shall get Mr McCoy to check for the gene in both Sam and Frankie." Xavier smiled warmly at the worried parents hoping he had reassured them somewhat.

"Who?" Marie piped up.

"Hank McCoy, he joined us shortly after you left us. He is our new medical staff." Xavier smiled at Marie seeing her shoulders slumped. "Come lets get you all settled in. I have a feeling it will be a long day."

Following the professor Marie noticed that he had led them to Logan's rooms or what was Logan's rooms while she was here. She said rooms because it was like a mini apartment in there. Logan always said he needed space.

"This will be perfect for you and your family Mr Kinsley. There are two bedrooms, a bathroom and a lounge. I shall leave you to get settled in. Dinner will be in an hour or so; I shall send one of the students to show you to the dinning room. Please don't hesitate to ask for anything you many need. I wish for this visit to be as comfortable for you as possible." Xavier smiled and handed Berty the key to the room.

"You don't need to do all this, your helping us enough as it is." Di said hushing the children through the door. "Thank you so much."

"No it is I who should thank you. You took Rogue in when she had nothing, you treated her like family, and you made her feel she was family and for this I am very grateful for. Marie is part of my family too, you have kept her safe for us." Xavier bid them goodbye and turned back towards the lift. Marie stood watching the retreating back of her professor. Never before had she heard him speak highly of her. She was shocked. "Now, now Rogue it is rude to stare."

Xavier's voice brought her back to reality and she walked quickly to catch up with him. "Where will I be staying Sir?"

"In your rooms of course. They have not been touched since you left. You still have a home here Rogue, we wasn't going to replace you that quickly." Xavier wheeled into the lift. "I may wish to speak to you later Marie but for now go and see your friends. A certain Kitten has been very depressed lately."

"Yes sir." Watching the doors close and Xavier going from her view Marie took a deep breath and oddly felt at home. She missed the smell of this place. Walking away from the lift she followed the old route from Logan's old rooms to the rec room where she knew her mates would be.

She was nervous. What would they think of her now? She had left with out telling them. Even the professor had said kitty was depressed. Marie had the feeling that they all hated her now. She had been gone for over three months. That is a long time for not speaking to someone you thought was your friend.

Walking into the rec room Marie spotted kitty, bobby and Jubilee sitting on the couch watching an old western film. Marie was reminded of the times she used to sit on that couch with them. Watching old films and laughing at the bad plot lines. Just as she thought this all three of them bust out laughing. It took them awhile to calm down; once they had Marie decided it was now or never.

"Hey guys. Have I missed much?" All three looked over at the source of the voice.

"Rogue!" Kitty screamed and ran over to Marie. Marie did have a chance to say anything before kitty wrapped her in a big hug.

"Kitty her skin!" Bobby shouted noticed how uncovered Marie was. Jubilee was too shock to say or do anything and remained on the couch with her mouth hanging open while Bobby stood up.

"Its ok Bobby, I've got control now." Marie smiled and hugged Kitty back. Bobby face lit up before he joined in the hug. Marie's statement seemed to get Jubilees attention and soon later she was also hugging with them. "So have I missed anything?"

"Im so glad your back Rogue." Kitty said pulling back and wiping the tears out of her eyes. Smiling Marie realised that she still had her friends. "What's happened to your hair?"

* * *

Logan hated changes but he hated small spaces even more. When he returned it was not the welcome he had expected. He had expected to be thanked for bring Marie home not told that his stuff has been moved to another room, a smaller room. Which happens to be next door to what was Marie's room. He wondered if she had been moved too.

He didn't know whether he should hope she hasn't or that she has.

He hadn't spoken to Marie much today. He had knocked on the door been told that she had convinced them to go to Xavier and he should go get ready to leave. Once he returned it was just a simply 'good' and 'lets go then' he got from her. She may have changed a lot but inside she was still the Marie he saved…twice. Because of this Logan knew she was hiding her feelings. He could smell the fear and anxiety emitting from her. He felt sorry for her.

He didn't know what it was about that girl that got such a reaction from him. Half of the time he wanted to kill her and the other half he just wanted to hold her and never let go. He was confused to the point where he felt like being mean to her and kissing her at the same time. She had got under his skin. He didn't know what to think of her, how to treat her, how to act around her and the worst thing of all he didn't know how to tell her how he felt.

He was a bastard, plan and simple. It was killing him.

A knock on the door interrupted him. After he answered 'yeah' Scott walked through the door. "What ya want Scooter?"

"I've heard Rogue is back. Do you feel better now?" He looked down at Logan sitting on the bottom of the bed.

"What's it to you one-eye?" Logan snarled. He hated Scooter.

"She a good kid. The professor told me about how much she has grown up, it makes me think." Scott put his hand in his pockets; he was still standing by the opened door. "Don't get scaring her off again Wolvo, I would like to get to know this new Rogue."

"I didn't scare her off in the first place, now get out of her ya prick." Logan growled low down in his throat. He hated people telling him what to do.

Shrugging, Scott walked out of the room. Before closing the door he replied. "Nice room, smaller than your last ones right?"

Scott closed the door before Logan could say anything back. Sitting alone on his bed, Logan said the one thing he could think of. "Dick"

Xavier had talked to him shortly before he saw the Kinsley family. Asked Logan how the trip went and then sent him on his way. Arsehole was all that Logan had muttered leaving the professors office.

One thing Logan had decided on though was that he was going to change. No longer was he going to be selfish. He was going to make an effort to get back into Marie's nice book; he wanted to be the Logan Marie had loved. To be the Logan who will love Marie back.

Neither of them was not to be loved.

* * *

A/N Thank you for the reviews! They have really helped. I have figured out what is going to happen and a nice strong plot is now been made. The chapters should be more frequent now but I have got exam's coming up so im not promising anything. 


	11. For the last beer

Chapter 11

"Trust me doll, this will work!" Jubilee held Marie's head over the sink while she rubbed in some highly potent smelling shampoo. It was apparently the kind they use in salons to strip your hair of every thing unnatural before they dyed it. It was Jubilee's idea in hopes of washing the semi-permanent stuff on her strip's. Marie had been at the school now for just short of two nights, all her time was spent telling her close friends what she had been doing while she had been gone. When it got to the bit of Marie explaining about her hair, Jubilee had jumped out of the room and returned shortly after with the shampoo in her hands. It didn't take much to get Marie to agree to the idea and soon after Jubilee and Kitty was in Marie's room finding towels and dragging her to the bathroom.

Moving out of the way once jubilee had finished, kitty soon took up her placed and with out no warning she splashed a jug full of warm water of Marie's head. "Oops sorry Rogue. Close your eyes babes we don't want any of this nasty stuff getting in your eyes."

"Argh!" Marie yelped as a freezing jug of water splashed over her head. Kitty giggled as she realized how cold the water was, putting more hot water in the jug this time Kitty washed the rest of eh shampoo suds out of Marie's hair. Grabbing a towel and rapping it around Marie's head, Kitty stood back regarding Marie. "I think I did a good job."

"Jubilee busted out laughing at the sour look on Marie's head. Putting a finger in her ear in hoped of getting some of the water out of it Marie looked sombrely at Kitty. "Never go into hairdressing."

Jubilee laughed harder at this and clutched at her stomach while pointing at both of them. Marie began laughing too, soon followed by Kitty. All three of them stumbled into Marie's bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Looking at both of her friends Marie was hit with the guilt of leaving them. Sitting up she turned to them with a small sad smile on her face. "I'm sorry I left you all."

"It doesn't matter Rogue, you needed time on your own. To 'soul search' or whatever it is. We don't blame you for leaving. I was upset that you didn't tell me you was going but im just happy your back with us now Rogue, this is where you belong." Kitty sat up and hugged Marie while speaking; Jubilee remained silent but nodded her head to agree with Kitty.

Returning their hug Marie sniffled a yawn, god she was tired. It had been a very emotion day for her but not too emotional for her powers to act up. "Im sorry guys but im really tired do you mind that I take a nap before dinner?"

"Of course not, we will see you at dinner then. I hope that stuff worked on your hair, it's been weird looking at you with just one hair colour." Jubilee jumped up off the bed and pulled Kitty up with her, going towards the door she turned back and smiled at Marie.

Once both of them had left Marie flopped down on the bed. Crawling to the middle of her bed Marie curled up into a ball. She was scared, Sam and Frankie was both tested for the X gene today and Xavier was going to tell them the results after dinner. Depending on what the results are Marie might be leaving tomorrow with the Kinsley's but Marie wasn't sure if she was ready to leave again so soon. A tear slipped down her cheek followed by a small sob. She didn't realize how much she missed not being here with her friends. Her hold up on Logan had been so much she forgot about the others she cared about. Guilt and angst swept over her body and a great sob emitted from her throat. Tears freely ran down her face, gravity pulling them down towards the pillow she rested on.

She didn't want to leave but she didn't want to stay either. Confusion was added to the emotions running through her body and she felt her grip on her power loosen. She didn't have control of them any more. Climbing under the blanket Marie let it all go in hopes of flushing her body of her emotions. A knock on the door starlet her, gasping out a 'yes' Marie watched the door open and the figure of Logan was behind it, he walked further into the room and Marie could see the look of concern on his.

"What's up Marie? What's wrong? I could hear you from next door. Come kid, hey, come tell what's up." Logan quickly walked to her side and sat on the edge of the bed, his hand found her side and he began to rub slow circles in hopes of bring some comfort to her. He felt something pull inside him watching her feeling so distressed. "Marie can you tell me please."

"I don't want to leave but I cant stay here." Marie chocked out fresh tears working their way out. Marie felt like shit, she couldn't put her finger down on what was making her feel like this. Her head started to hurt and her skin tingled from her power seeping through her body.

Logan felt his heart sour when she said she didn't want to leave it was quickly followed by confusion from the words that followed it. He wanted to hold her, to rock her back and forth while he repeat that it was going to be ok because he was here to protected her now. "Why can't you stay Marie? What's stopping you?"

"I just can't. I can't." Marie's sobbing slowed down abit as she was getting more control over her emotions. Her breathing hitched every couple of breath and her tears stop flowing. Sniffing hard Marie turned to look at Logan. "I don't want to go back to the person I was."

"Gods Marie, im Sorry. This is all my fault." Logan ran his hand through his hair. He turned to look Marie in her eyes. "It hurts so much to see you like this. I want it to be how it uses to be between us, before Jean. I want us to be best mates again. Please stay, we can work through it. You wont go back to the old Marie; I wont go back to the old Logan. Ive changed too."

Marie could hear the pleading in his voice, the sincerity of it made her want it too. "I don't know Logan. I don't know what to do."

"Talk to Charles, he will help you. Talk to him after the results of Sam and Frankie." Logan stood up and walked to the door, looking back he changed his mind and returned to Marie and gave her the best hug he could with a blanket between them. "I will leave you alone now. Get some sleep it will help clear your head. I will wake you for dinner. Sleep tight Marie."

Logan walked out of the room. He turned so he could watch Marie as he closed the door; just before he closed it all the way he heard a whisper from Marie.

"Thank you Logan."

Logan smiled as he closed the door completely.

* * *

"I trust you've all had a pleasant meal?" Xavier was in front of his desk again speaking to the Kinsley's also to Marie and Logan. The results were in an A4 brown paper folder he had in his hands. He raised it in the air. "These are the results from Mr McCoy."

"The names Hank, I don't like all that Mr McCoy stuff." Hank walked into the room and smiled warmly at those present in it. Hank was a tall blue haired; this hair covered his whole body in a thick mass. His ears were pointed as were his teeth and his nose was hawked. He resembled what many thought a beast would look like.

"Ah Hank I was just about to read out the results but maybe you would be the better man for the job." Charles outspreaded his hands with the folder in for hank to take it form him.

"Of course Professor but its all straight forward. Sam has got the X gene as had Frankie But Frankie's is still dormant and Sam's is slight dormant. Sam is having busts of where his gene pushes to be active. Which is allowing the gene to be active for a few short seconds. It seems the gene is wanting to be active before his body is ready, that is what intrigues me most." Hank sat on the edge of the desk, as there weren't any other chairs vacant for him. "I did more test and I found that Sam has a very special power of seeing into the short future. Nothing to far ahead and nothing highly detailed, just a few pictures lasting less than a second. From what he has told me about other visions his had, I have managed to pin point that he can only see less than two weeks into the future. But being as he is so young and our powers grow with time, I expect this time line to increase so he will be able to see months, years, decays, if not centuries in to the future. Very useful for those who seek knowledge about our future on earth."

"What about Frankie?" Berty was still abit worried about Hank being the mutant he was. He seemed quite intimidating to Berty. At least Hank knew what he was doing and for that Bert trusted him and plus Marie seemed to trust him too. "What did the test say about her?"

"I couldn't tell what her gift is. Her gene is still quite happy sitting in the background. It is not as advanced as Sam's is but it is still more so than any gene was in a body as young. That also intrigues me." Hank smiled at the young girl who was playing with her brother in the corner. "I do not think that her gene will become active at any time soon nor will Sam's."

"Thank you Hank, is there anything else?" Charles was frowning over what he had been told.

"No that is all Professor." Hank replied.

"Well in that case, Mr Kinsley, Mrs Kinsley you may leave now. Im sure Sam and Frankie will be interested in the ice cream we keep in the kitchen." Xavier spoke louder at the end of his sentence to get the children's attention.

"Ice cream!" They both yelled in union, quickly getting up towards the door. "Come quick mum! I want ice cream"

"Thank you Professor for all your help." Berty said as he and his wife left Xavier's offices after their children.

Smiling Xavier waved goodbye to the family and turned to Hank once the door was closed. "This is very interesting indeed."

"I thought that myself. I began to wonder why Sam's gene had started to activated and I concluded that it might be something to do with his power." Hank moved to the chair and sat down.

"Such as that his mutation had seen something rather important and is acting in…self defence? By activating itself. It's trying to show Sam something." Xavier linked his fingers together as he threw out theories. "Ive never herd of a gene activating itself. It is quite worrying."

"Erm…would you like me to leave Professor?" Rogue spoke up from her seat.

"No Rogue you are perfectly fine listening to this, maybe you have an opinion on the matter also and I see your hair has returned to how it once was as well." Charles smiled at Marie.

"Jubilee helped me with my hair and I don't know sir about Sam, but if his gene is trying to help is there anything you can do to activate it? I mean it would might show Sam why." Marie looked down at the glove-clad hands; she still hadn't regained control yet.

"It is an idea but I would not wish to take away his innocence fro something we are not sure about." Charles looked towards Logan. Logan was watching Marie's hands and shaking his head slightly at the sight of the gloves covering them.

"He would be in more danger if you did that. What if someone was to find out about his power and wish to use the information Sam holds for bad use?" Logan looked up to Xavier catching his eyes. Charles knew who these 'someone' Logan was talk about was. Hydra.

Hydra was the association that created Weapon X, otherwise known as 'wolverine'.

"I realize this, if Sam was to get into the wrong hands, who knows what the consequences would be." Xavier rubbed his temples. "Lets not worry about this tonight. Marie may I have a word with you alone?"

Looking towards Logan Marie saw him nod and answered with a quick "Yes professor."

* * *

A/N longest chapter ever! Woo! I told you I had everything sorted now. Ive already started the next chapter. Ive got a ruff estimate of this story being 18/19 chapters long. Please R&R!

Sammis


	12. For safety

Tis be a pure Logan and Marie chapter.

Chapter 12

Marie walked into the kitchen around one in the morning. She had trouble sleeping in the past but it was never as bad as it was to night. This night had been different because she had dreamt that Sam had been taken and it was some how all her fault, she woke up screaming after she had fount his dead body. Deciding she need a nice glass of water or something stronger if she could find it she made her way to the kitchen. Which was where she was now and so was Logan. They hadn't talked much to each other since he found her crying in bed earlier. Well there wasn't much time for her to speak to him because after Sam results she had spoken to Xavier about staying at the school.

"Morning." Logan grunted.

"Suppose you could call it that. What are you doing up?" Marie walked to the fridge and opened the door. She looked at what she could have; the options she had to consider were milk, orange juice, Logan's last beer, coke and what was left of a bottle of whiskey. Looking over at Logan she consider his beer. Getting cold from the chill coming from the fridge and the fact that her sweat pants and tank top didn't really stop the cold coming through she grabbed the beer and closed the door. Facing Logan she figured she better ask. "Can I?"

Logan looked at her face to his last bottle of beer and looked back. She had her bottom lip caught between her teeth and looked unsurely at Logan. Logan looked back at his last bottle. Did he really want to give her his last beer? "Fine, have it."

Marie smiled and quickly used the bottle open to get the top off. Taking a big sip she sat down at the breakfast table across from Logan. Bring the bottle to her lips she looked at Logan, he looked smug. "What?"

"Once you finish you better go get dressed in to something a little more suitable to wear at a bar." Logan smiled and downed the rest of his beer. He stood from the stool and moved over to the window. He looked over the grounds of the school it felt right to be here now that Marie was here again; she was his link to the school. With out her he didn't belong here.

"A bar? I can't go to a bar! There are men and alcohol and all kind of stuff there!" Marie spluttered. Turning towards Logan she question his sanity.

"You've drank my beer so your gonna keep me company while I drink a few more and being as were out of beer here we're going to have to go to the bar. Wear something with leather, you'll fit in then." Logan smirked at Marie. It felt like old times. "Now chop-chop get that down your neck and get your cute ass changed."

"Cute?" Marie laughed and drank as much of the beer she could in one go. Coughing she outstretched her arm towards him. "Urgh you can have the rest of this."

"It still means you got to come out with me." Logan took the bottle off her and finished the rest. "Im going to bring the bike round, I want you ready for when I get back."

"Yes sir!" Marie saluted Logan and ran from the Kitchen back to her room. It was weird being like that with Logan; it was like how they used to be at the very beginning. She liked it; she wanted to have more of it. What ever it was that had changed the mood between the two she hoped it didn't change back.

Changing in the quickest time ever Marie made it back down to the kitchen. Logan was all ready there and had even got changed him self. He now had his favourite brown boots on, his faded blue jeans, a belt, which wasn't needed at all, his normal plain black tee shirt and his leather brown jacket. It was how Marie would of pictured him to look when he was going to a bar.

Marie had her old DR martins on with her own faded blue jeans. No belt for her though and she had on her grey tank top. She loved wearing tops with no selves when she had control over her powers. She had regained control after talking to Xavier earlier. He had helped her sort through her mind and emotions. Everything was a lot better now.

"What took you so long?" Logan walked towards Marie and took in what she was wearing. "You haven't got any leather on you."

"That's the fastest ive got ready and ive got no leather. Dumb ass." Marie stuck her tongue out child like at Logan, feeling self-confident of his assessment of her.

"Wait here." Logan left the room and went to his own. He returned a few minutes later with a black leather jacket in his hand. Marie could tell it was new and that it was a woman's jacket. What was Logan was doing with it? "Here, you can keep it. It's your size, I think."

"Who's was its?" Marie took the jacket and slipped it on, it fitted great.

"No ones. It's new. I brought it yesterday." Logan looked at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. He raised his hand slightly and made eye contact with Marie. "I...er...brought it for you Marie…as a way of saying sorry."

"Oh." Marie pulled the jacket around her in somewhat of a self-hug. She looked down at the jacket and a small smile was formed with her lips. "I love it Logan. You didn't have too."

"I know, that's why I did." Logan raised his head completely and coughed nervously. He was scared to give it her, scared of her reaction. It made his heart leap knowing that she like it. He smiled properly at Marie; it was a full 'Logan' smile as she used to call them. He smiled harder when Marie returned it with one of her own. "Come lets go."

* * *

The bar was something like out of the old western movies Marie watched. There were old men playing cards in the corner. Some was sitting alone sneering at any one who looked over at them and the odd few who had passed out on the table. The women weren't that much better. They wore small skirts and tops. Everything was pushed together and looked like they could hardly breathe or move. The men like it though, half of those who was still slightly able to move and speak coherently made several passes at these women.

Marie didn't know what to think of the place so she moved closer to Logan. He ordered a beer for both of them and leaded her to a quite corner. Once they were both sat down Marie didn't know what to do or say.

"So Marie." Logan took a swig of his bottle and looked at Marie. "Did you speak to Xavier?"

"Yeah I did. I got it all sorted now." Xavier had asked her questions about how she had learnt to block him out and how to control her powers. Being as she couldn't answers the questions properly Xavier had looked into her mind. Xavier had explained that Magnetio had imprinted knowledge about mind control in to her memory. This knowledge had helped her build up a wall keeping the professor out of her mind when he was looking for her. It seemed that when she had absorbed other mutants the essence that was left behind were aware of their surroundings and had a small amount of control. Allowing them to act free of will.

Marie didn't know if she should think of it as good news or bad. Xavier didn't seem that bothered about it but he was good at being misleading.

"So what about it kid? Are you stopping?" Logan turned sideways and started watching the people around him. Taking a sip of his beer he glanced out the side of his eye at Marie, waiting for a reply. He didn't know why he was nervous of what her answer will be. He felt hope lighten his heart. He was hoping she would never leave again.

"I still got to speak to Berty about that but I might be." Marie swirled the contents of her bottle around. "I should be stopping."

"I hope you do Marie." Logan sighed and looked around. It was almost empty tonight. The music that was on was old country stuff, country music in New York? It was like something out of the twilight zone. What sort of a bar was this? "Drink up Marie, I wana go somewhere else."

"We've only just got here. Is my company really that bad?" Marie joked and obediently drank her beer.

"This place is really that bad, it's killing me." Downing his beer Logan stood up and readjusted his jacket. Moving to Marie's seat he held out his hand for her. "Ive got a better place for us to go."

Marie put her hand in Logan's and let him pull her up. Not letting go of his hand they left the bar.

* * *

"Logan are you sure this is the right place? It doesn't look like a bar to me." Marie spoke loudly to be heard over the noise of Logan's bike. They had just pulled up outside a brightly lit neon sign above a black door. It was a small building standing alone with factors surrounding it. There was only the door at the front of the building Marie couldn't see any windows. Motorbikes were lined up at the curb in front of the place. Marie recognised it as the urban part of New York. Getting off the bike she removed her helmet, shaking her head to free her hair Marie turned to see Logan smirking at her.

"I didn't say we was going to another bar. Now come on." Logan walked towards the black door and opened it. Marie walked in front of him; the loud music hit her eardrums hard. "Your with me kid. Got it?"

Ignoring what he said Marie lead followed the small corridor to some stairs, going down them she could feel them vibrate to the beat of the music. Another black door waited at the bottom. Pushing through the door Marie was greeted to the sight of people gyrating in time with the music. The music was a mix of rap and reggae. This was Logan's scene?

"Bar kid." Logan grabbed Marie's waist and directed her towards the bar. His ears were starting to ring but his healing power helped numb it down. Pushing through the herds of people they final reached the bar. Getting the bar tender attention Logan ordered two round of shooters for them both. Downing his own he motioned Marie to do the same. He smiled as he saw her face look confused then shocked. Shacking her head it looked like Marie wasn't going to do it. Laughing at Marie and shaking his own head he called her a wimp. Hearing his words, Logan, watched Marie square her shoulders and threw the first shot back, quickly followed by the next. Logan laughed again at the sour face she pulled as her taste buds registered the flavours.

They stood at the bar for a couple of hours talking and drinking shooters. Marie wasn't a heavy drinker and the sprit's she was drinking was going to her head but she was having fun. Watching the people dance Marie felt like dancing too. Telling Logan she was going to dance she left him there to watch. Squeezing into a place on the floor she let the beat move her body. Moving in time with the beat she began to move more confidently. Her arms were up in the air caressing each other as she swayed her hips. Logan watched her dance until close to half past three. Pulling her away from the music Logan returned her to the mansion.

"Ive had fun tonight Logan. I really have." Marie smiled as she reached the mansions side door. This door was available to access at all hours compared to the main doors which was locked come 10pm. Walking through the corridors Marie caught her hand with Logan's. They continued the rest of the journey to their rooms holding hands and trying to be as quite as possible.

Once reaching Marie's room, they stopped. Not knowing what to do Logan leaned in to kiss Marie on her cheek. Leaning forward her self, Marie's Lips caught Logan's before they made it to her cheek.

Logan's mind was whirling; he wasn't drunk. It was Marie; she was intoxicating. He kissed her back, trying to push all the confusion, guilt and lust he had felt for Marie to her. He closed his eyes and let the feeling of his heart swelling up and how soft her lips were; fill his mind.

Breaking the kiss Marie looked in Logan's eyes. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss before turning and entering her room, closing the door behind her. Logan stood there for 10 minutes before he got control over his legs to move to his own bed.

* * *

DR Risman watched the monitors for a sign of what she had been set to search for. Dr Risman was a spy for Hydra NEW-YORK. Hydra was a geneticist-based company. Its supreme commander Andrea Von Strucker sponsored the experiments performed on the X gene and mutants. Now she wanted to know the extent on what the X gene could do. She wanted to find a mutant that could see into the future. The Monitor emitted a high pitch beep and Dr Risman was pulled back to reality. She read the screen and smiled when she saw an X gene activate again. She had been following this gene for some months, it was different to other activations, it seemed as if the gene was activating it self.

The gene had never been strong enough for Dr Risman to get the location of the mutant but today was her lucky day and the gene had been active long enough to know where the child was at. Printing off the information Dr Risman read the location as it slowly printed on to white paper. The location was, New York. The address was…Charles Xavier's school for gifted children. Dr Risman didn't feel so lucky now.

Taking the print out she made her way to Mrs Von Strucker's office. Knocking softly she prayed the poisonous women behind it was in a good mood. Entering the room she gave the paper to the stern looking woman behind the desk.

"Is this it?" Von Strucker had long black hair and her skin was pale. Her eyes were covered heavily in make-up and her lips were a bright red. Another thing about her lips is that they were covered in a highly toxic lipstick. Looking over the sheet she looked up to the shy woman in front of her. "This is a problem. Get Gauntlet and Omega Red tell them to get ready for a raid. I want that mutant."

* * *

please review! see how much i have wrote for you? inspire me to write more by reviewing


	13. For Scott

Thanks to all the reviews! They means a lot to me. The chapters are getting abit exciting now! Logan is a bit OFC in this but i can see him being that way around small kids. cant you?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charters bar Di, Berty and the twins.

**Chapter 13**

Dr Risman pulled her hood further over her face as she made her way up the long driveway. The sun was just rising over the building she was heading towards it had not long ago turned 6 in the morning. She was due at work in two and half hours. Picking up her pace she walked the rest of eth way to the front door. Unsure what to do she timidly tapped on the large oak doors. Having no response she looked around for another means to get the owners attention, finding none she knocked the door a little bit louder. Still have no response she walked away from the door and looked on the walls surrounding it. Noticing a mental panel she walked up to it. It was an intercom. Ringing the buzzer she was greeted with a deep but cheerily 'hello?'

"I'm Deborah Risman. I have some important information for Professor Xavier concerning Hydra" She spoke close to the intercom in a small whisper.

"Hydra? Well you better come in then." The voice cut of the connection and the faint buzzing sound also went. Looking towards the door she wondered how she was going to get in. As she walked closer the doors opened and Deborah was greeted with the sight of a large blue man. "I…er…"

"Hello, you must be Deborah," It was the voice from the intercom. "I'm Hank. The Professor will be ready to see you in a moment so while you wait would you like a cup of tea?"

"Er…No, no thanks." Deborah smiled shyly and stepped into the school once hank had motioned for her to do so. She couldn't stop staring at his blue fur that cover, what looked like it, his whole body. He must be a mutant She had worked with Mutants before even doing experiments on the odd few but seeing one so abnormal freely walk around, comfortable with his own looks was nothing she had seen. Most mutants she had worked with had been hiding their mutation. "I really don't have much time."

"Please do not be alarmed at my appearance. I am a mutant and this is my gift. The children call me Beast. I have grown quite fond of the nickname so fell free to call me it." Hank or Beast, lead Deborah to a small lobby-like-area. He motioned for her to take a seat then he knocked on the mahogany door in front of them. Walking through the door Deborah was left alone.

Inside hank was talking about his concerns of the woman outside.

"She seemed shocked to see me as I am. I am unsure about what to make of her. I highly doubt that she is trust worthy." Hank listed the things he disliked about the doctor outside. "She works for Hydra, how do you not know that she is here just to spy? To gather information for that monster company."

"I have my ways of seeing the truth Hank" Xavier said while tapping the side of his head. "but I do appreciated your concern. Please send her in, I have an irking that the information she holds is rather important and that it concerns our guest's."

Opening the door Hank smiled to Deborah and beckoned for her to enter Xavier's office. "I shall leave you alone with the good Professor. Do you wish for some tea now?"

"No, really I don't have much time. Thank you for the offer though." Deborah smiled and watched Hank closed the door leaving her alone with the man her boss wants dead. "Thank you for seeing me so early Professor. I would of seen you later in the day if was not for the urgency."

"Please take a seat and tell me want is the matter." Xavier moved to behind the desk, the draw with the gun he keeps in close to hand. He knew Dr Risman was not here to harm him but she did work for a woman who wished for his death. Xavier had a slight feeling he knew what this was all about, he had been keeping track of Hydra's activities for some years.

"I had been assigned some months ago to look for the X gene. After Hydra's success with weapon X they wished to reproduce the experiment in a mutant of a younger age. After many failed attempts Mrs Von Strucker had change her tactics to a means of finding what was keeping her back from succeeding and had reassigned my work to find any abnormal X genes in hopes of them leading to the key." Deborah looked around the office nervously, she was scared that someone from Hydra would catch her here.

"I understand. It seems her thoughts have gone maladaptive, this is becoming quite a problem." Xavier rested his elbows on his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose in attempt of clearing his thoughts to understand the logical behind Strucker's plains. "IS there anything else?"

"I regretfully found an abnormal X gene not 12 hours ago and reported it to Mrs Von Strucker. You must understand it is my job to do so, I just follow the orders given to me. If I questioned her im sure she would have had me killed." Deborah pulled back her hood and looked Xavier in his eyes, fear, guilt and anxiety shone in her eyes and was clearly expressed on her face. The light reflected of her blonde hair. "She wants that Mutant. She will do anything to get him or her. I am worried for this school's safety because the X gene ive found is located here and she is already preparing to strike your school."

"I see." Xavier nodded his head slightly and looked down. "I value your help and your bravery to come here Dr Risman. You must also fear for your own safety, you have put yourself at great risk coming here. I shall see to it that you are returned home safely and that the child is protected as well as the school."

"Thank you Professor." Deborah stood up from her chair and walked over to shake hands with Xavier. "Im sorry for all this."

"Do not worry yourself. We will be well prepared now I will get Hank to take you home. If you feel in danger at any time feel free to come here." Xavier smiled and wished Deborah luck as she left his office.

Once alone Xavier could let the worry and fear wash over him. This was quite a problem indeed.

* * *

Xavier was surround by the X-men and MR Kinsley and his family. It was just short of 7am and was just finishing telling those with him the news of Hydra. He had thought long and hard about how to treat the matter and the only logical concussion he had was this. "The best cause of action will for you, Mr Kinsley, and your family to go into hiding until it is all over. I wish not to endanger you all and I have several safe houses available for your family to use. I am afraid that Sam will need to stay at the school. This will be-"

"If Sam isn't going, Im not going." Berty cut in. "Im not intrusting his safety on your freak of a school."

"Now Berty that wasn't called for." Di smacked Berty across the arm as she spoke harshly at him. "These people have done nothing but make sure were safe. Sam will have all the protection he needs. I trust the Professor and his judgement. If this is what is best then we will do it."

"For all the damn notions Ive ever heard, never before in my life have I-" Berty was going redder in the face as his voice rose slowly with his ranting.

"For gods sake Berty! Would you calm down!" Di screamed at him.

"Berty this is a good idea, I swear." Marie spoke up. "Sam will have the whole of the X-men to look after him. There are people placed by the safe houses that will take care of you, Di and Frankie."

"She's right Bert now stop acting like a baby. We are going to do what ever the professor thinks best." Di looked squarely at Berty, there was no room for argument in her statement. Berty had little choice but to go along with what the good Professor said.

"Fine" Was all Berty said and folded his arms across his chest. Marie could tell were Frankie got her stubbornness from.

"Im glad you agree Mr Kinsley. As I was saying it is in Sam's best interest that he stay here. It will be easier to defend those who wish to do harm on our own grounds. I have arranged for a small team to take you to the safe house, you will be leaving after breakfast. The sooner your out of danger the sooner I will feel better." Xavier smiled at Diane.

"I guess we better go and pack then. Do you mind if we spend the rest of our time here with Sam alone?" Di stood up and Berty followed, still scowling at those who looked at him. AT Xavier's nod of agreement the Kinsley family left to spend what remanding hours there was as a family.

"I need you all to be prepared for attack at any moment. I fear that Hydra have got more advanced weaponry then I wish not to be cautious of. We will be preparing once the Kinsley's leave, I wish not to worry them further. Sam is to not be left alone at any time. I want a X-men and one of the old students to be with him at all times." Xavier addressed the whole team. His forehead was in a consistence frown. He was continuous going over the plans in search for any flaw he might of missed. "The school is to be guarded night and day. Training will be increased to three 30minutes sessions a day. Our younger students will be told where to go when under attack, drills of this will be practised at random times. We should be able to stop them causing damage if we work as a well knitted team."

"How will this all be done professor?" Scott questioned.

"I have made a chart for everyone, all the times and information are listed. Do not miss anything noted down, if it says you are to be guarding the main entrance I want you to be there. This is very important matter we cannot afford to slip. Ororo and Hank are to be teaching the younger students want to do if we are attacked after breakfast. Logan you are to be training the younger X-men in the danger room. Scott is to be upgrading the security system. I want you to be where you are meant to be at all times. Now breakfast will be shortly so please take your schedule and learn your routine. This is a very important." Xavier dismissed the X-men and soon his office was empty except for Marie.

"Ive made up my mind Sir. Im going to stay here and be part of the X men." Marie smiled softly at Xavier, he looked a lot older today.

"That is the best news ive heard all day Rogue. Im glad your staying with us." Xavier mouth broke out in a grin. "Welcome to the X-men."

"Thank you sir but I got to go tell Berty." Marie quickly left the room and went to the Kinsley's. She knew they would be disappointed but they would still understand.

HERE

Marie was in the Danger Room with the other younger Mini-X-Men. She had her own X-men gear. She was part of the team again officially. Being as she wasn't part of the school anymore and she was a year older the others it seemed right that she was made apart of the team, but due to her long absent she was behind on training hence why she was with the Mini-X-Men. Marie was stretching and warming up for Logan's arrival. She had woken up with a fuzzy head and a vague recollection of the club and the kiss with Logan. She felt her cheeks heat up thinking about it. She had kissed Logan and he had kidded her back. Marie had no idea why she kissed him at all. She hated alcohol and she hadn't spoken to Logan at all today.

Logan walked into the room and glanced over the room, once he spotted Marie he gave her a quick smile. The smile warmed Marie and she smiled back, Maybe it won't be that bad. Logan quickly had the team doing attack and defence removers. Bobby, Jubilee and Kitty was helping Marie catch-up with what they had learnt while she was away.

It was near the end of the training when Scott walked in. He spoke to Logan and then went to the control room and started messing about wit the controls. After Scott had activated a defence system for the fourth time and harmed another student Logan had called the session off early.

Lagging behind as the others left, Marie watched Logan ranted at Scott about not knowing what he was doing and then Scott shrugging apologetic and point to his ears signalling he couldn't hear Logan. Noticing Marie watching them Scott smiled and motioned for her to stay where she was. He fiddled with the control panel quickly and left the control room.

Logan turned to see who Scott was talking to and saw Marie. He hadn't wanted to speak with her all day about last night. He had woken up with a silly smile on his face and his heart feeling lighter. Logan watched as Scott started to talk to her, Marie's face lit up and she was smiling to what he was saying. Having enough of being in the background Logan walked up to Marie.

"So are you interested?" Scott asked.

"Sure but aren't you paired up with someone already?" Marie question, Logan wasn't sure if he liked what he was hearing.

"I was but she got hurt and is not able to do it tonight." Scott smiled. "It was an accident."

"You mean Kitty?" Marie laughed slightly. Kitty was the student Scott had hurt when he activated the defence. She had been knocked-out and was down medical bay at the moment. "I'm free tonight so I guess I can help you."

"Good, I'll see you later then. I guess I better go check on Kitty." Scott smiled at Marie and cocked his eyebrow at Logan. "Hey big guy you wana keep a better eye on your kids. Don't want them to get hurt."

"Dick" Logan growled.

"I'll catch you around Rogue." Scott left the danger room and headed towards the Medical bay.

"Poor Kitty, I hope she's alright." Marie shock her head and picked up her gym bag. She looked up at Logan and smiled shyly and took a deep breath. "Im sorry about last night Logan, about the kiss. I guess I was a bit drunk."

"It doesn't matter Marie. I shouldn't have kissed you back." Logan racked his hand through his hair, a nervous gestation Marie had come to love him for.

"It was wrong to do but it was a hell of a kiss." Marie feet her cheeks heat up again. She tiptoed up and gave Logan a quick peck on the cheek. "I better be going. I will see you around Logan."

"Yeah see ya kid." Logan half waved Marie good-bye. Once she left Logan broke out in a huge smile. She had kissed him again, it was only a peck but she did it out of free will and a clear mind. His heart soared in his chest as he thought about she had said. it was one hell of a kiss.

Logan still didn't know what he felt for Marie. He had never felt this way before. With jean it was pure lust, the temptation to have something that wasn't his surged it on too. But Marie was different, she made him feel raw. He felt weak around her, she had his power over him which made his heart beat faster and a smile to light his face up. She had a wonderful effect on him but she hadn't another effect on him too.

He felt like dieing sometimes, pain would wash over him. Filling him with doubt of her ever loving him. She had hated him. He stood no chance of ever being with her. She was lost to him but why had she kissed him them? Hope refilled his heart.

* * *

It was 9pm and Scott was waiting for Rogue, she had agreed to help him guard the first floor tonight. Scott hadn't had much change to spend so quality time for Rogue there had been a few odd moments when they talked a little but he wanted to be with her alone, there was always some one else in the room with them half the time it was Logan. The arse.

Logan wasn't that bad, he just tried to take his girlfriend of him. Threatened him a few times but Scott still trusted his judgement in a strange sort of warped way. Maybe he should drop a slight hint that he was interested in Rogue, maybe he would back off her then. Speaking of the devil, Logan came strutting now the corridor.

"Rogue sent me to tell you she's gonna be late. Wheels called her to talk to him, sumit about the Kinsley's I think." Logan sat down on the wooden bench next to Scott. "So one-eye you don't know much about electronics do you?"

"I do, I just made a mistake…a few times." Scott rubbed the side of his face and leaned back on the bench. "Im sorry I hurt Kitty though."

"Nah, half-pint just got a bump on the head. She'll be her annoying self tomorrow." Logan leant forward and rested his arms on his knees leaving his hands freely cross in the middle of his legs.

"Logan, have you ever...you know...really cared for someone? I mean, you felt it so strong you couldn't even get the words out?" Scott asked turned towards Logan. It was Scott's attempt of a hint to get him to leave Rogue alone.

"Yeah, once. Most beautiful bike I ever saw. I was so speechless someone else bought her." Logan shaking his head reminiscing about the bike that got away.

"Im being serious here. I mean, the problem is, how's the guy supposed to know if the girl feels the same way?" Scott, the master of subtleness, bow down to his almighty cheesy-ness.

"I say before you even start thinking you've got a chance with Rogue you better wonder why she hasn't told you her really name. That's a kind of a hint about what she feels for you." Logan stood up and looked down at Scott. He cracked his neck and snarled "Don't even try anything tonight Cyclops."

"Don't try what?" Marie stood just behind Logan with a smile on her face. Moving to the side Logan and Scott could see that she had Sam with her. At their puzzled looks Marie explained. "Xavier thought it would be best if I look after him until he gets used to don't being with his folks. So he's bunking with me and helping me do all my important stuff, aren't ya kid?"

"Yes." Sam shyly replied moving back behind Rogue. "Emily why is he wearing sunglasses at night?"

"Because he's got these eyes that can see through things, like superman. He wears the glasses so he doesn't see what kind of underwear Professor Xavier has on." Logan answered smiling at the kid. The only thing he liked about children was there innocence. The world was so much easier as a child. "Hey Sam. Whose your favourite Superhero?"

"Batman!" Sam shouted. "He's the best."

"Really, I don't know. He hasn't got any super powers just a belt." Logan walked up to Sam and knelt down so he was the same size. "Now the best superhero has to be Captain America."

"Whose that?" Sam moved from behind Marie and looked at Logan.

"You don't know who he is? He is the best super there is, I mean his stronger than 20 men and he's really fast." Logan smiled at Sam, not a lot of people knew Logan was good with kids. Well not a lot of people knew he could be nice to kids. "I was really good friends with him until he got sick."

"Really? You knew a superhero." Sam squealed.

"A superhero that's better than any old batman." Logan agreed. "Aren't you meant to be in bed kid? I mean if I had all the important stuff to help with in the morning I would want to go to sleep really early."

"I tried to get him to stop with Kitty or the Professor while I did this but he wouldn't listen." Marie explained. "It would be best if you did go to bed Sam."

"No" Was Sam quick answer.

"What if I look after you? I mean I could tell you more about Captain America." Logan stood up and looked at Marie. "That's if it's ok with you Rogue and of course Sam."

"Really? Can I Emily? Pleeeaaasseee???" Sam clasped his hands together and jumped up and down.

"If Logan is sure." Marie looked from the jumping Sam to the Logan she was falling for, again. After Logan's nod Marie smiled gratefully. She bent down and gave Sam a big hug and said goodnight. "Thanks Logan this means a lot, just take him to my room there is already a bed put in there for him. If you tell him a story try not to make it too scary and if he should have another 'flash' come and get me. Oh and if he wakes up crying give him Mr Bunny. Sam will tell you-"

"Its ok. I can handle it." Logan smiled amused by her over-fussy-ness; she really cared for the kid. He could only imagine what she would be like with her own children; hopefully they would be his children too.

"I trust you. Goodnight." Marie tiptoed and gave Logan another peck on his cheek. She didn't know what made her keep doing that but it made her blush like hell afterwards. "Be good Sam."

Logan picked up Sam and walked down the corridor, at the end of the corridor he turned back so Sam could wave to Marie. Once they had done so he turned the corner but his enhanced hearing picked up Scott's voice asking Marie if her really name was Emily. Dick.

"Is Emily your girlfriend?" Sam asked resting his head on Logan's shoulder and closing his eyes. Sam didn't normal stay up so late and all the excitement was wearing him down. He wouldn't need that long of a story to go to sleep with.

"No kid, we're just good friends, we've been through a lot. Wana know how we meet? It could be you bed-time story." Logan carried Sam the rest of the way to Marie's room, it was on the second floor but by the time he got there Sam was already asleep. "Maybe another time then Kid, it's a great story."

Logan placed Sam in bed; removing his socks and shoes and covering him in a blanket and then lied down on Marie's to wait for her to get back. He took of his own boots and relaxed. He could smell her on the covers, it was a spicy sort of woody smell, better than the floral crap the other girls smear them self's in. Listening to Sam's rhythm breathing it wasn't long before Logan drifted of to sleep.

* * *

"So is Emily your real name?" What Logan had said still rung in his mind, he did have a point as far as Scott knew only Logan and Xavier knew Marie's name but what if the kid knew it too. How many other people knew it and not him?

"No it isn't. It's the name I used while I was leaving with the Kinsley's; I told Di and Berty my really name when I told them about here but they still call me Emily." Marie smiled and sat down on the bench next to Scott. She was sort of nervous around him; he seemed different to what he used to be before she ran away. Then again everyone was different.

"What is it then, your name?" Scott placed his arm along the edge of the benches back; it was a smooth move because now he sort of had his arm around Rogue.

"Nothing special, I prefer people calling me Rogue. Shouldn't we be searching the corridors or something Scott?" Marie stood up and looked down both ends of the corridor. She felt uneasy being around Scott, he was just weird.

* * *

Marie opened the door to her room as quietly as she could. Logan was lying on her bed and she could see Sam's sleeping form in the corner on his bed. Xavier had offered her bigger rooms but she didn't want to move some where she didn't know like the back of her hands, plus if anything did happen she had Logan next door to help. She walked further into the room and switched on the lamp. It was then she noticed Logan was asleep too.

Openly smiling she moved to sit on the edge of the bed to watch him. His whole face was relaxed; there were still faint frown lines on his forehead. He wasn't having a nightmare. His dreams were trouble free; it didn't happen that often with him so Marie though against waking him. He needed a good night's sleep. Marie switched off the light and moved to the chair. Rapping the blanket she kept on it around her Marie made herself comfortable, watching Logan she softly whispered, "Sweet dreams Logan." before falling to sleep her self.

During some point in the night she felt her self being lifted and moved before being placed down in a warm and Logan smelling bed. Remembering she was in her room and that it was Logan sleeping on her bed she gathered that he had moved her. Not opening her eyes she snuggled into the warm patch further. When she heard the door creak softly she opened her eyes and spoke. "Stay."

"I cant Marie. Go back to sleep." Logan answered softly back, his voice ruff from sleep.

"Stay, if you go the nightmare's will come." Marie yawned and stretched. She then propped her self up using her elbows. She squinted to see him the light from the slightly open door hurting her eyes. "Logan."

"You don't know if the nightmares will come Marie." Logan sighed.

"I do. Now come back to bed." Marie patted the bed next to her. "You need a night without your dreams being hunted. Sleep in here."

"Your in there Marie. I cant." Logan rubbed the back of his neck.

"I wont do nothing, ive got control on my powers. Now just come back to bed. There's enough room for both of us with out touching each other." Marie flopped back down, not having the energy to sit up anymore. "Stay, please. For me."

Logan closed the door and moved back to the bed. He stood hesitantly before lying above the covers. He coughed a couple of times and rubbed his face. He couldn't believe he was going to sleep in the same bed with Marie. "Er…Good night Marie."

"You can get under the cover you know. I did say there was enough room for you without me touching you. There's no need for you to freeze." Marie yawned and sighed.

Logan waited until he heard her rhythmic breathing of sleep before he moved under he sheets and whispered. "That's the problem Marie, there's too much space between us." Logan drifted of back to sleep. It was the best sleep he had ever had and Marie was right no nightmares affected him; just sweet dreams of her filled his mind.

* * *

Im really getting better at this, notice the longer chapters? Ive gone from just managing 3pages to cutting them down to 10. There might be more than 20 chapters by the way im going.

I had to cut some bits out but I will explain the mini-X-men in the next chapter but im sure you get what they are.


	14. For bruises

Im not very good at detail so im sorry if this chapter isn't so great. It took me forever to write this chapter.

**Chapter 14**

Marie was in the rec room with the Mini-X-Men. The Mini-X-Men were those who were old enough to understand the matters of the world but too young to make a difference. These were those who were normally in the final year or three of school. They went on the mini-schemas and were being trained to be part of the X-men once they had completed school. The Mini-X-Men were Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee, Roberto, Amara and Samuel.

They had just finished their finial training of the day. It had been two weeks since the beginning of the schedule Xavier had given everybody. Two weeks since Sam had been sharing her rooms. Two weeks since she's been doing night rounds with Scott and Logan and it had been two weeks since she woke up next to Logan. It wasn't the only time though. Whenever Marie had been helping Logan, Logan would watch over Sam. Half of the time when she got back Logan was a sleep but the other times he would have a cup of coco waiting for her.

It was those nights she looked forward too but it was also those nights Logan wouldn't stay. There was normal only a few hours left of the night when he left anyway, Logan would talk to her about everything. They swapped stupid stores like how Marie locked her self in the toilet when she was little; they were stories that they could laugh over. When the evening was more focused on the dooms that lay ahead, Marie would speak of her fears, Her concerns over Sam. Logan would listen to her and when she got upset he would wipe away her tears and stay the night with her. This only happened the once.

She had just come back and Logan was sitting on the bed with two cups in his hands and a big grin on his face. Sam was snoring softly. Marie smiled back but it was only on her face fro a second. Logan noticed this and quickly put the mugs down on the side table. Asking what was up he got a simply 'jean' as a reply. It was the night Scott had told her about his feelings for jean and how he had planned their future together. Lying down on the bed Marie bust out in tears. Logan hadn't got much out of her but he didn't leave her side.

It had hit her that night how much Scott had loved Jean. It made her think about how she had planed a future with Logan before she had left. It brought back all the feelings she had tried hard to repress. Had Logan planed a future with Jean too? It was hard to think about the man that was comforting her she had once loved and watched him love another.

"Hey Rogue cheer up." Bobby had just lost terribly to Samuel at a game of pool. He was never that good at sports like that, he preferred the more body contact one. It was thoughts like that Bobby wondered about his sexuality.

"Its ok Bobby, I was on night patrol last night. Im just a bit tired." Marie half yawned and smiled at the end of her sentence.

"Your over doing it Rogue. Your training whenever you can during the day, your doing extra patrol shifts and your looking after Sam. It doesn't look like your getting enough sleep." Bobby sat down on the couch with Marie. Roberto was playing Samuel now, Bobby watched as he bent over to take a shot. Rob's jeans tightened across his bum and Bobby couldn't help but stare. "Rogue, I think I might be gay."

"Really? Wow." Marie nodded her head and looked at Bobby. Now that he had said it she could kind of tell.

"What?" Bobby asked

"My life doesn't seem so hectic now." Marie laughed.

"Don't get over doing it Rogue. Im worried." Bobby rubbed her leg briefly.

"Ive got tonight off, im taking it easy. Im going to cook Sam some tea and then go to bed." Marie stood up to leave. "Thanks Bobby, for caring."

* * *

Marie finished putting the pizza on the plates, she wasn't a great cook but she knew how to use an oven. Picking up two plates and turning around she placed one in front of Sam and the other n front of Logan. Smiling she picked up her own plate and sat down at the table too. She use to cook pizza for Sam and Frankie but she didn't do it often because of how unhealthy it was. Sam had been miserable and Marie was hoping to cheer him up some.

"Thanks." Logan smiled and looked at the pizza and chuckled.

"What? Is something wrong with it?" Marie studied her pizza more closely.

"Its just, I never thought a pizza would mean so much to me just because you've cooked it." Logan smiled and chuckled again. "Its sad I know."

"No its sweet." Marie smiled.

"I kind of feel bad about eating it now. Im sorry little pizza but im hungry." Logan picked up the pizza and took a bite. Marie was openly laughing at Logan's silliness, he was daft some times. Eating her own pizza Marie watched Sam and Logan finish theirs. At the table right down was the two men Marie cared deeply about. Sam she loved as a brother, Logan she was unsure about, she had a feeling she knew what it was but her heart was too afraid to speak the words.

* * *

"I once planed to go to England. So I could see one of those red buses." Logan admitted. They were in Marie's room, Sam was asleep in the corner and Logan and Marie was swapping storied again.

"I once was stupid enough to sneak into some weirdo's trailer but he spotted me and dumped me in the middle of no where. It worked out in the end, it turned out the weirdo had a heart and he came back and picked me up." Marie smiled and stretched out on the bed, she loved bantering with Logan when he knew he couldn't raise his voice higher than a whisper.

"Im that weirdo aren't I?" At Marie's nod he looked straight into her eyes. "That hurt. In fact it hurts just as much as it will hurt you when I tickle you."

"Don't!" Marie whispered as loudly as she could. Logan smiled wickedly and began to tickle Marie. Because they were distracted neither of them knew of the threat that was breaking into the grounds until the arm lights went off.

Marie looked at Logan, fear written all over her face. Logan looked back at her then to Sam. Getting up, Logan helped Marie off the bed. "Get him out of here now."

Marie nodded and went to wake Sam. Once he was awake enough to move, Logan lead Marie and Sam to the secretly panel in the corridor where the other students where escaping. Make sure Marie and Sam went through the panel, Logan turned to leave. Hearing his name Logan looked back to see Marie had returned. "Get out of here now Rogue. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can help, im part of the X-men." Marie insisted. Sam poked his head round the panel and called for Marie.

"Marie go and take care of Sam. You know that's what you've got to do." Logan watched as the students scrambled through the passageway, red lights were swirling around the room it was the only source of light until the emergencies lights activated.

"I don't want to lose you Logan." Marie gasped, a loud smashing sound could be heard from below.

"Marie, don't do this. You wont lose me but you will lose Sam if you don't go NOW!" the last bit was a shout as another crash was heard. The younger students began to scream. Pushing Marie towards a scared Sam, Logan ran off towards the Crashes. It sounded like they were coming from Xavier's office.

Marie grabbed Sam and went back through the passageway. Tell the students to calm down she lead them towards the underground tunnel that took them on a 4-mile track to a safe house. She was the oldest there at the moment; she knew that the X-men and Mini-X-men where back there fighting. She felt like a coward.

As they reached the forked turning that lead them from the School to the safe house or to the gates of the school. Marie made a stupid mistake; she turned around, with Sam in tow.

"Where we going Emily?" Sam asked.

"To help."

* * *

Logan sniffed the air. He picked up an unfamiliar scent, turning around he listened for anything that gave away where the person was hiding. He didn't have to wait long until he heard a whipping sound, turning around quickly again he ran towards the sound. A person jumped around the corner at Logan. This person was a man, with tentacles and covered in Carbonadium armour. He was a mutant and by the looks of the metal he was an enhanced one at that.

Growling Logan bee-lined towards the guy. He drew his craws and jumped at the mutant. With a quick swish the mutant had swept Logan to the side with one of his tentacles. Logan was flunged to the wall. Landing on the floor Logan got up and headed for him again. This time Logan got to swipe at the mutant with his claws. It was here when Logan found that the metal he was covered with was not as strong as his. A piece of the mutants armour on his left arm fell off.

Grinning Logan went to attach again.

It was a heated battle, each getting swipe for swipe. The mutants strengthen was above the average man but he did not heal as Logan did. As Logan crashed the mutant from wall to wall while cutting off his armour, the mutant was losing strengthen. Logan picked up the weakened mutant and pushed him up against a stone pillar. Plaster crumbled to the floor. Logan would have to apologise to Xavier for leaving a dent. Notices that the mutant was near its end Logan spoke. "What's your name bud?"

"You Canadian crap, I shall never speak." A strong Russian voice gave the answer; she the mutant was a Russian.

Logan stabbed the Russian with one of his claws in his shoulder. "Sure about that. What's your name?"

"Its Omega Red." Omega answered. His answer seemed to upset Logan as he growled and brought his claws across Omega's neck. Letting him fall to the ground to bleed to death Logan carried on to Xavier's office.

Reaching the office he found it to be trashed. Walking further in Logan noticed Beast cradling the Professors head close to his chest. Worried Logan ran the rest of the way to them. Xavier was sprawled on the floor, to Logan he looked dead. "Is he?"

* * *

Marie held Sam behind her as she lead the way back, she could here crashes and people screaming. She has decided to go to the gates of the mansion. There was bound to be something she can do to help there. Edging out of the cave the tunnel lead them to Marie snuck away from the mansion to a small patch of trees. "Sam, I want you to stay here and not move. Im going to help, you will be ok here. Don't move ok?"

Marie felt abit bad about leaving the 6year old there alone. She hoped that this was the best thing to do. He would be safe here though, he couldn't see the school and nobody could see him. Sitting him down on the ground against the largest tree Marie set off towards the school. Sam would be save.

Hiding behind a near by tree Marie watch two large black trucks being unloaded. Army garb men were rushing around the carries. Moving back the arm men where beckoning what was in the trucks forward.

Marie gasped as she saw four robots leave both trucks. Eight all together, they were heavily armed. Marie watch in horror as one of the men heard her gasp. She hid behind the tree pressing her back as far into it as possible. She heard shouting of 'over here' and 'someone is there'. Marie was in big trouble.

Peeking around she came face to face with a grinning face. It was one of the men. Acting quickly Marie punched him in the face, panicked grabbed her as she looked from him on the floor up to the five men coming towards her, armed with guns. Feeling her mutation activate Marie Kicked the man on the floor in the head knocking him unconscious. All that training had paid off. Looking back to the men coming towards her, Marie ran towards the nearest one Side-kicking him and ripping the gun from his hand. Using the butt of the gun Marie jabbed him in the back of the neck. That was another one down.

She took everything in around her noticing the intense danger she was in. There were too many for her to take on, plus they had robots too. She was doomed but she wasn't going to go down with out a fight. Taken off guard a man tackled her to the ground.

Making a 'umphing' sound as she landed on the ground she twisted her body so that she could touch his face with her bear skin. Feeling his memories flash through her mind Marie realized that the robots were sentinels and the damage they could cause. She also learnt that the man's orders were to destroy all mutants but not Sam. She had lead Sam straight to them.

Pushing the unconscious man off her Marie scrambled up to her feet. She just had enough warning of seeing the next man to kick him soundly in the gut. Thoughts of how Marie had to get Sam away from here lead her to run towards where she left him. Entering the small closer where Sam was huddled Marie muttered a quick. "Sam!" Before she was hit hard across her head. With her vision spinning Marie looked up to see one of the men standing above her with a cigar in his mouth. She closed her eyes and whispered "Sam" opening them again she saw the end of the guys gun come trashing down to hit her in the face. After that it was just darkness, with a dull pain throbbing her skull.

* * *

"Viper! We've got the boy. What shall we do to the girl?" The man saluted Von Strucker as she returned back from visiting Xavier. She got out her compact mirror and touched up her red lipstick.

"Good." She spoke with disinterest waving away the boy who was in the arms of another man. They had shot him with a tranquilliser once Marie had fallen down. Obeying her silent orders the man took Sam inside one of the Black vans. "Kill the girl."

"Are you sure? Don't that I doubt your orders" The man stuttered once Von Strucker turned her icy glare to him. "She is strong. She took out three of the men. She only touched James and now his in some sort of a coma, he wont wake up."

"Really? Very well. Don't kill her." Von Strucker walked towards the Van and got into the passenger seat, looking back at the sleeping boy in the back of the van she spoke. "I have an idea, lets rub salt in the wound. Xavier is gone and we have the boy. Hurt the girl. Badly. Then leave her on theground for them to find."

"Yes Viper." The man had a wicked smile on his face as he began to walk away from the van.

"Call the men back, we have what we come for. Tell Omega Red and Gauntlet to report to me." Viper called out to him.

* * *

Logan didn't move a muscle as he waited for Beast's answer. The Professor lifeless in Beast's arm, his skin was pasty. Logan looked for sign of his chest moving indicating that he was breathing. He didn't see any.

"I am unsure. His Body is lifeless yet I can still hear him in my head. He is confused, I am confused. His body is dead yet his mind is still alive." Beast shook his head and sighed. He took in the destroyed room. Chair's were broken, pictures hung skewed on the walls. Xavier's desk over turned. Everything was in disarray. "Its all my fault. I let her in; I took her to the Professor. He told me to leave them alone, He said it was ok. If I had only stayed with him."

"Who's she Beast" Logan asked.

"I should have been here." He muttered.

"Beast." Logan demanded. "Who is she?"

"Oh…um…it was, she called herself Mrs Von Strucker but the men she was with, mutants, called her Viper. She did this." Beast sobbed openly as the guilt gripped his sad heart.

"Did she kiss him?" Logan didn't know how to handle the crying Beast but he had a feeling that Viper had kissed the professor with her poisonous lipstick. The kiss of death. "Beast, the Professor still had a chance but you've got to act quick. Take him to the medic lab and test him for poison. Look for Hyperthimes in his blood stream."

"Hyperthimes? The professor told me of this a while back. Do you think this is what it is?" Beast's face lit up. If it was Hyperthimes poisoning the professor did indeed stand a chance of surviving. "I know how to treat it, I can save him!"

"Then go save him!" Logan urged Beast to act quickly. Helping Beast up with the Professor in his arms. Logan ran a head to make sure the corridors to the Lab were clear. Expecting men to be the corridor Logan was slightly put off guard when there wasn't any. Logan was put even more so off his guard when he didn't hear nor seen anyone the two floors they had to travel down to reach the bay. Where had they gone?

Once safe inside the locked doors of the medics bay, Logan helped Beast put the Professor onto the table and then to place monitor tabs on his body. Watching Beast as he went about setting up the equipment Logan noticed how Beast had started to mumble to him self. It seemed talking through his actions help Beast to deal with the stress of eth situation. He listened as Beast went on to talk about the poison and how to treat it.

"It sorts of 'shuts down' the body as it attacks the mind. It slowly eats away at it, the victim is fully aware of what is happening around him and to him but is unable to stop it. The professor's mutation must be helping him to fight it off as the monitors show that the poison had not started to destroy his mind just his body has been effected." Beast looked at the paper coming out of the printer shaking his head and tutting he began to flurry about attaching more wires to the professors body and then switching on the large machine it was connected to a loud bussing sound filled the small room. "We need to keep his body from decaying. IV will be need to be dripped into him and electric plus should generate his cells and blood flow to continue to circulate. It works as a giant solar panel working his whole body to be regenerated. It will only work for a week at the most. So we must hope that he Professor can fight off the poison enough to pull through this. I shall be helping to kill the Hyperthimes cells by injecting the anit-cell and the t-cell directly to his brain stem."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Logan frightened Beast out of his trance by speaking. It seemed Beast had forgot he was in the room.

"Yes," Beast replied. "It could cause so many problems that I almost hesitate to do it but it is his only chance."

"I need to go check on the school." Logan stood up from the bed he had seated himself on. As soon as both of his feet hit the floor the phone right next to him rang. Looked at Beast, who shrugged his shoulders in return, Logan answered. "Hello?"

"Logan? Its Storm." Looked sighed as he heard the familiar voice soothe his uneasiness. "Im at the safe house with the children. We're all safe. Ive just had contact from Scott saying that he and the X-men have scooted the school and they have gone. I checked on the CCTV cameras to confirm what he said and his right, they have gone. The trucks are no longer on the grounds but that's not why im calling you…"

Logan held his breath and didn't move as he listened for what she was going to say. His eyes moved around the room going from the Professor to the CCTV camera in the corner.

"Rogue and Sam isn't here with us…" Storm sighed.

"Where are they?" Logan demanded, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. His nostril's flared; he knew he wasn't going to like what he heard next.

"We've watched the CCTV's in search of them. We lost sight of them after the left the gate tunnel. They were right near them Logan. I fear the worst." A sob escaped Storm's lips. Logan let the phone fall looked at Beast and then ran out of the door.

Beast picked up the phone and looked at it quizerly. He put it to his ear and said a soft "Hello?" After a long pause he muttered "Good lord!"

* * *

Logan ran to the gates not pausing for breath on the way, his ears were ringing from the wind wiping through them; his face ached from the cold wind. Once at the gate he looked from the tire tracks left behind to the tress that hide the tunnel. Walking closer to him he noticed an object on the floor near a small clearing. As he got closer Logan soon realised that it was Marie. Running as fast as he could he reached the unconscious girl's side. Checking quickly for sign of life Logan pulled the girl to his chest and a sob of joy retched from his body as he found them. She was still alive. Relief filled his whole being. It wasn't long until he felt the familiar tug of Marie's power pull the life from his body. Pulling away Logan was careful not to touch her bare skin as he searched for signs of her waking.

"Logan…" A quiet whimper left her lips. Her eyes fluttered and opened a fraction before closing again. Marie frowned as she tried to speak. "Men…couldn't…Sam!"

"Its ok, Marie. Ive got you. Where's Sam?" Logan fought off the feeling to hug Marie with all his might. He noticed the tear that slowly made its way down Marie's delicate cheek.

"He's gone." Marie sobbed her arms moving to cling to Logan. "Its my fault."

Logan hugged Marie as she cried on his shoulder. It wasn't long before she had fallen to sleep. Picking her up he walked back to the mansion to take her to the medic's bay.

Once there he placed her on the bed he was sitting on moments before and looked sadly to Beast. "She was knocked out. I don't know for how long. Sam's gone."

"She's been hit at eth top of her head, there is slight bruising showing already on her forehead. I am guessing she has been out for a while. Had she wakened yet?" Beast fussed over Marie, checking her eyes and her head for further damage. "She has been hit at the back of her head too, there is marks on her arms, signs of a struggled. Our Rogue did not go down with out a fight. What worry's me is that she is rather battered. Cuts are littered everywhere, they is also a rather bad gash on her side."

"She woke a few moments ago, it wasn't for long though. She tried to tell me what happened but she couldn't form the words. She just sobbed and went back to sleep." Logan voice was rough and unfamiliar to him. He watch Marie a sleep on the bed, He had always thought she looked innocent when she slept but it was different this time, the other times it warmed his heart to see her sleep but this time it filled his heart with rage at the thought of seeing his beaten Marie's face covered in cuts and bruises.

"Ah, that is good. The hit is not as bad as it seems. She will sleep now for the rest of the day at least, give her time for her brain to rearrange its self." Beast started to clean the gash on her side, was it was free of dried blood Beast could see the cut in all its glory. Gasping at what he found he spoke out. "This is not a normal cut, they did this as a sign. It was clearly done after she was knocked out other wise it wouldn't be so clear. It isn't that deep but scarring will be left behind."

"What is it?" Logan moved so he could see the cut. It was a clear outline of a skull. Beast was right, for it to be done the size of a small orange and neat Marie must have been unconscious. It wasn't highly detailed just the outline of the skull and a line across for the teeth and two mixed matched circles for the eyes. Logan tried to swallow the sob that raised in his throat. She had been marked as some kind of cattle. "She absorbed some of me when I held her. Why hasn't that help to heal her?"

"Marie's powers are evolving from what they use to be, I don't understand fully to what extent yet. We are learning as we go along with her power. I shall run some tests as soon as she has recovered fully." Beast frowned and rubbed his chin. "Storm is bring back the students, the X-men are helping restore some of the damage. There isn't much more you can do now Logan apart from to wait for both her and the professor to recover to find out exactly what has happened."

"How is the Professor?" Logan asked looked aver to the still lifeless form of the man who has helped him discover some of his past.

"He is improving. His thought are more organised and I can hear him more clearly in my head. He is gaining control of his mind, the poison is backing off." Beast's voice picked up as he told Logan of the good news. "Logan, you need to distract yourself from your worry's for Rogue and the Professor. Maybe it would be best if you went and helped the others."

Logan rubbed the back of his head and groaned. "I guess your right."

Logan walked out of the room and went to find the others.

* * *

Wow it's took me ages to write this chapter. Well it would have been finished sooner but my computer got sick and went to hospital for a few days. Just got it back today and I couldn't wait to finish this chapter!

Thanks for the reviews, I wasn't too sure if people would enjoy this story because its similar too many Logan/Marie stories in someway.


	15. For XGene

Thanks to my regular reviewers! its feels nice knowing people are following the story through.Thanks to all my other reviewers as well! Everyone who reviews this chapter gets a wolverine action figure grrr!

**Chapter 15**

Andrea Von Strucker looked at the frighten boy in the cell that had a glass wall so she could see everything he did. He didn't look like a mutant, he just look like a six year old. He was sitting on the small cot that was along the side of the room. The cells where located underneath the New York laboratory, it was a converted cellar, there was 15 cells altogether only 4 of them were in use. All with the same plane white walls, cold tiles, harsh light and small cot. The glare of the light gave it all an unearthly glow to it.

The laboratory was a small warehouse in the district part of New York. From the outside it was made out to be a plastic tub producing company called 'Tubes'. Lorry with the company name and logo would load up or unload all day, but it wasn't plastic in the boxes they carried it was chemicals and science equipment. This laboratory was a fine example of Hydra's other investments. Of cause there was only a few who knew about these investments and one of the woman who was special enough to know of them was standing next to Von Strucker telling her about the boys physical. Andrea doubted this woman's loyalty.

"He was calm through out the tests. He was prepared for what I was asking him of." Dr Risman was flipping through the clipboard she held and looked up to the sad boy. "He is a fit and healthy boy. We wont be able to run the other test until tomorrow. The boy has only been here a night, less than 24 hours, I fear it would be too much too soon because he is only 6 years old."

"I did not expect you to run all the tests on him in one day. I do not wish to jeopardise his health, mental and physical." Von Strucker narrowed her dark eyes at Sam. "He knows why he is here. He is the key."

"How is he?" Dr Risman asked, upon having Von Strucker's eyes fall on her she explained herself some more. "I mean, he's young, we don't even know what his mutation is."

"I have a feeling that this boy knows what his power is." Andrea turned away from the cell and made her way to the lift. Dr Risman smiled weakly at Sam before following Von Struck. "Talk to the boy, Deborah; see if he will tell you anything. Your easy to trust."

Dr Risman watched the elevators doors open to let Andrea in and then close once she entered, leaving Deborah and a few guards down in the cells. Reaching Sam's cell Deborah enter the pass code and waited for the glass door to slide open. With a hissing sound as the air locks gave the door opened and Sam looked up to the woman who had just decided to help him get out alive.

"Sam?" Deborah sat down on the cot. "Do you remember me? Im Dr Risman, Im the one who checked that you weren't hurt earlier."

"I know." Sam said meekly. He wore a plain white, open back medical gown. Sam was sitting with his head bent down watching his feet swing back and forth and was slowly putting together the fact that he had seen this place before. It was one of his pictures. It was a lot for a boy of a young age to get his head round the fact that he knew what was happening before it happened but it was helping him not to be too scared. Sam Sneezed.

He was strapped to a bed and people were taking blood out of his arm, he was crying for his mum.

Sam shook his head and looked around him and realized he was still in the small room with a glass wall. Sam though it was like a dollhouse with one part of the wall missing. He use to play dolls with Frankee, he liked being ActionTim. Fear gripped him when he though of what he saw. He didn't want people taking his blood.

"You got a cold?" Dr Risman asked hoping to get him more interactive. She knew he should no sign of a cold from the tests done during the early hours of eth morning; it was getting close to 9am. She knew Viper would want some more test ran by the end of the day. As much as she said she didn't expected it to all be done in one day she still wanted it to be done. It was like saying no but really meaning yes and if Dr Risman or any other poor fool were to ignore this hint it would mean big trouble. She planed to take a small amount of his blood before noon and run some tests on it. It would only cause him a slight discomfort but the results she could get from them would be great. "Hey what do you say to me taking a bit of your blood to check fro a cold bug."

Screaming Sam flung his arms and feet at Dr Risman trying to get away from her. "No! No! No blood! No!"

Deborah tried to catch Sam's whaling arms in tempt of calming him down. Getting more upset by the force Deborah was using Sam kicked and hit hard severely times his foot or hand made contact with Dr Risman.

Alarmed by the screaming the guards rushed towards the cell and burst through the door. Assessing the situation the three guards acted quickly and pinned Sam down to the cot. The fourth Guard got the straps hang loosely down the side of the cot and pulled them together. Buckling them together Sam was quickly made unable to move. Still screaming Sam began to cry for his mum and every one else he loved.

"Thank you for helping but do you really think it was necessary to strap him down like a dog? He's only a child." Dr Risman rubbed her arm to soothe the pain a nasty kick from Sam had caused.

"It was best." One of the guards answered mono toned. "What were you attempting to do Dr?"

"I was going to take a blood sample and he got upset." She answered.

"He will not cause anymore damage so maybe it is best to take the sample now." The guard suggested in the same tone.

"That's barbaric!" Dr Risman reached towards the belts fastening to undo them. She stopped as Sam screamed louder. It was cruel to do it while he was held back but it would be safe for both her and Sam.

Walking out of the cell Dr Risman went to the stored cupboard and took out a sterile syringe walking back to the cell. She looked guilty down to Sam. Cleaning his arms with a wipe she tapped his arm and waited for a clear vein to show. At Sam's more petrified cries Dr Risman wiped a tear from her eye and took a sample of Sam blood. She hoped the results showed something from all this.

* * *

Logan watched the battered face of Marie tensely for an hour before giving up on the idea that staring at her would wake her up. Looking around the room he ponder on what had happened today. The students were all back and everyone had chipped in to restore the mansion to some of its former gory. Storm had taken charge until Xavier had recovered. The Poison had total been destroyed from his brain now and they were just waiting on the professor to find his way out of the fog to the light of reality, in other words they were waiting for him to wake up. It was nearing 6pm, Logan had been unable to concentrate on anything during the day while he was helping the others and found him self just returning to Marie's side throughout the day. Scott and the mini-X-men had gone on a mission to get enough pizzas for everyone to eat tonight. From the cheering he heard from upstairs Logan guessed the mission had been a success. Logan's stomachs rumbled again.

He hadn't eaten anything all day; worry had gripped him enough to take him mind of mundane things like food and water. The smell of more than 40 pizzas's soon filled the whole school. Logan's stomach grumbled again as eth smell hit him, he cursed his heighten senses. The sound of his empty stomach eating its self filled the room again.

"Just go have something to eat ya big dope." Logan looked down at Marie to see her looking back at him with a back eye, bruised cheek, cut lip and a weak smile. "You can bring me back some of that pizza too im starved."

"Marie! Your awake!" Logan face split in a huge smile soon replaced with concern as Marie whizzed a laugh at his outburst and her face clenched in pain. "Are you ok? Should I get Beast?"

"No, im fine, it just hurts a little. Where's-" Marie stopped as she remembered where the person she was going to ask for was. "Oh Logan im so sorry."

Logan used his hand to push back the hair from Marie's face, he felt the slight tingle of her power as he move his hand away. She still hadn't got control back. "Marie, its not your fault, we're going to get him back I promise. His going to be ok."

"Im such a horrible person, I should of gone with the others, or made Sam to go with them. I lead him straight to him." Marie felt a bitter tear fall down her face stinging the cuts it fell into. Marie tried to move but a searing pain in her ribs stopped her.

"They broken, well two of them are." Logan stopped Marie from moving anymore. "You was in a pretty bad state when I found you. Your powers were activated and I touched you but you didn't start to heal."

"My powers are changing." Marie's voice was harsh and wispy; Logan helped her drink from a glass of water. Sitting up as far as she could without being in pain Marie looked around the room and noticed the Professor also lying on a bed. "What happened?"

"It was Viper, she kissed him." Logan shrugged; he was trying to lighten the mood. "He is okay, his just taking a nap for awhile. Seems Wheels couldn't take being kissed by a woman like that."

Marie looked down at her hands and back up to Logan. "Do you hate me?"

"What? Of course not!" Logan didn't even have to think before he answered her. "I don't blame you Marie. You were trying to help. Its that Viper's fault and im going to make her pay when we find her."

"Hydra did those experiments on you didn't they? They're going to do the same to Sam." Marie exclaimed. "What if they do the same to him or worst? I hated seeing you in pain through your nightmares, I can't bare to think of Sam like that, his only 6!"

"They didn't do all of it, Striker did the most damage, and Hydra just funded him. Sam will be ok. I promise." Logan felt uncomfortable taking about his past to Marie. He knew she had the same nightmares he had and the same memories but he felt ashamed of what he had let happen to him. He wasn't strong even to stop them; Logan hated feeling weak. "Don't get your self worked up about this. You need to rest and you need to get better. Look I'll go and get Beast to look you over, maybe he will let you sleep in your room tonight."

* * *

"The results shows that his mutation hasn't acted up yet and we cant tell what it is." Dr Risman's assistant read from the graph. He was in his mid-twenty's and had shoulder length blonde hair. He was tall and had blue eye's, he was fresh out of university. "There is the possibility that using sharp electric shocks to the cortex of his brain will activate the Gene. It will be painful though and I don't know if he is strong enough to stand the tension on the brain."

"The results from earlier show that he is strong enough Ted, you should know this because you was there when we did the tests. He is a normal as it gets to a healthy 6 year old." Dr Risman sighed; she knew where her tests were leading her too. She will be ordered to activate the gene. To find out what his X-gene is. Use it for Vipers advantage. She couldn't do it .She needed to tell Xavier but it was too risky to do it and Viper had kissed him during the attack. She knew Viper didn't trust her anymore.

"But he is only young." Ted spoke unsurely. He was against the whole mutant experiment, if he knew what the fully obligations of his job was before he took it, he would of reconsidered but now he was here the fear of Viper's goons killing him if he left made him stay. He hated the idea of cause this little boy pain. It didn't matter if he was a mutant, he was still human.

"Don't you think I already know that?" Dr Risman screeched. "We've both got a job to do so lets just get on with it because you and me both know what would happen if we didn't."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Ted asked hopefully.

"No, the only person who could was kissed by Viper." Dr Risman felt all the air leave her body as she began to gave up thinking about helping Sam. "Get the boy. Make sure you drug him first. Lets keep him unaware of what's happening."

* * *

"Thanks for letting my stay in your room Logan. I couldn't stay in Sam's and my room knowing it's my fault he isn't sleeping there." Marie was propped up against the headboard of Logan's bed with pillows behind her back. Logan was lying next to her being careful not to move too much to cause Marie discomfort.

"It's ok. Marie. Ive been thinking though," It was getting close to 8pm, Marie had been feed and moved soon after to Logan's room after he had fetched Beast. All the time the thought that Marie hadn't absorbed his power had been nagging him. "I want you to try to absorb my power. Just my power."

"Logan?" Marie still hadn't got control over her powers yet, Beast had suggested it was a defence mechanism her body had created because of it being in its weakened state.

"You've always said you never want to take other peoples power because you think it leads them to be being in your head for a while. Maybe if you want to take it you could." Logan tried to explain it as best as he could but his idea was so far-fetched even he didn't understand the logical behind it. "Just give it ago."

"You're a sadist aren't you?" Marie narrowed her eyes at Logan. "You enjoy the pain. Well that's the only reason I can think of for you suggesting something so stupid."

"You saying im stupid?" Logan growled. He knew she didn't mean what she was saying. It was how they teased each other.

"Your about as clever as a slice of cheese. Im not doing it." Marie answered.

Logan sighed and leaned up on his elbow, turning to face Marie. "Just try it, please."

"Don't blame me if you get hurt, you stupid sadist. Ok bub, I want your powers." Marie focused on what Logan's powers where and what they could do before she reached out slowly for Logan's hand. Once contact was made, she still thought about how she wanted Logan's powers only. Pulling her hand back after a short while Marie look at Logan, He was still awake and breathing, so she hadn't drained him of his life force. She had felt the tingle of her power taking something from him. Searching his face she asked "Did it work?"

Logan watched the skin of her lip where it was cut knit back together. He looked up to see other cuts doing the same and the bruising fading until it had gone. It wasn't until all the wounds he could see had gone before he spoke. "Lift up your top."

"What? You're a pervert too?" Marie giggled as Logan pulled back the blanket and Marie moved to pull her shirt up. It was then she noticed that her side didn't hurt her nor was there any marks on her arms. Feeling the hope building up inside her Marie moved her top to expose the patch of skin that was banged. Removing that she looked at the skin that she had come to hate mere seconds after learning what had been carved there. Looking at the skin, there weren't any open cuts but there was the silvery scar of the skull clear against her pale flesh. "Wow. What does this mean?"

"I think you have more control over your power than you know of." Logan answered.

* * *

"Touch the boy's skin for gods sake you piece of mutant shit." Von Strucker kicked the teenaged run-away mutant girl that was cowering at her feet. She was one of the prisoners that were less useful to her.

Sam was still strapped to the medic bed. He felt different. His skin was tingling around his head. He tried to look towards the voices he was hearing but couldn't see anything. Straining his neck as far as it could Sam tried his hardest to see. He felt a small cold shacking hand touch his arm and suddenly flashes of a girl with mouse brown hair filled his mind. Pictures of her being strapped to a bed like his, screaming like he had. People taking and putting things in her. The picture of her whole body shaking before her movement stopped altogether. A low tone filled the room and a woman spoke. "Time of death, 3.45pm. Date 11/05/04."

The hand left him and he watched as the girl he saw in his head was pulled up to her feet to face him. Fear was in her eyes, her hair was matted with dirt and sweat. He saw her die.

"What happened? What happened?" Von Strucker screamed before hitting the girl across her face.

"I don't…I…I…don't know." The girl sobbed.

Von Strucker looked at Sam. Something had happened the computers show his X-gene spiking up. Thanks to their advanced technology they had been able to activate the boys X-gene but they still didn't know what his power was. After several tests and no results they had result to using other methods to gain the information. From the results of this test it seems that his power is skin based. Narrowing her eyes he looked at Sam. "What happened boy?"

"I saw her die." Sam felt as if he should add Mrs to the end of his sentence, his mum had always told him to speck to elders with respect but this woman scared him and he didn't want to use his manners. This woman appeared to be a very bad mummy to Sam eyes. Sam felt the strap's being loosened and then removed. He sat up when he was motioned to do so. He looked at the digital calendar and clock that was attached to the wall, the date was 10/05/04. "She's going to die tomorrow."

"What? Does this mean he can see people's death?" Von Strucker looked to Dr Risman for answered.

"Its too early to tell. It does seem he needs to touch the person first to be able to see their death. There is still the possibility that his powers aren't fully activated. It has only been a few hours since it was first done." Dr Risman started to check Sam for any sign of physical damage. His heart was being monitored as was his blood pressure and brain waves. The results showed that he had experience a different brain wave pattern during the time he had touched the girl. It seemed as if her patterns were entering his mind. Looking at eth similar monitors attached to the girl, dr Risman matched the patterns to be a perfect match. "Her brain waves were transmitted to his mind."

"Do more research, inform me of the results in 4 hours and I want to hear progress." Von Strucker motioned for the scientist to take the girl back to her cell. Sam was to stay and be tested further.

Dr Risman checked Sam further. She wanted to know what it was his skin did so looking around to see if anyone was paying attention she placed her palm over his forehead.

A hushed phone between Dr Risman and another flashed before Sam's eyes. Dr Risman unlocking him from a different cell door and ushered him towards aback door flooded into his mind. Logan and Emily flashed briefly through. Dr Risman screaming and then falling to the ground, veins clearly showing on her body as it convulsed rapidly on the dirt. As if seeing from her eyes Sam looked up to see the face of Emily sighing and walking away. It finished soon after.

"What did you see Sam." Dr Risman felt her heart rate pick up, it was like an adrenaline rush. Searching Sam's eye's she waited for a reply.

"Pictures." Sam said in a quite voice. What he had seen confused him so much. What was happening when people touched him? Why did he always see them dieing at the end. Was it his fault? What had he done? Were these people going to die because of him? "I want to go to sleep."

"You cant, we have more tests to make." Dr Risman stated.

* * *

"She knows what his mutation is. His being kept at the New York lab…" Cr Risman talked as quietly as she could into the phone as she told the other person on the other end the address. "He's safe. She wants him to see her future. To tell her what's going wrong with the experiments but his mutation isn't strong enough to pick certain details out yet so she's having us injected the x-gene cell into his blood stream to strengthen it."

It had been three days since Sam's X-gene was activated. None stop experiments on the boy forced Dr Risman to risk her life to make this call. The man on the other end sounded pissed off but relieved at the same time. She had to save Sam. "I don't know if we will be staying here long. She's spoken of going to a place up north, that's all I know. Please come quick."

"We will." The ruff voice spoke before hanging up. Dr Risman placed her phone down before sitting on the couch in her living room. It wasn't long before her phone rang again. Hastily she answered. "Hello?"

"It's me, ive decided its too risky having him so near them, we're moving. Im only taking a few people and I need you to keep things running. We're going at 2am, be here." The harsh voice spoke and didn't wait for a reply before she hung up. Von Strucker was always like that.

Dr Risman knew it was too risky to phone them up again now; it would be suicide to do so. Looking at her phone she hoped they could track them down.

* * *

Logan put the phone down and turned to the sleeping form of Marie on his bed. It was the first lead he had got since Sam was taken. He didn't want to rush going after him with considering everything first. Xavier was still out cold. Scott and Storm had taken to running the school and looking after the children. The X-men filled in and helped when they could. Logan and Marie spent their time searching for Sam and testing Marie's powers.

She has learnt how to take away factors and leave the others. Such as taking life force and leaving the memories and power behind. And visa-versa. Marie had become very dependent on Logan; he had become the person she looked up to again. Logan couldn't help he self but love this and to look up at Marie at times too.

Returning to the bed and waking Marie he told her about the phone call and soon both she and he was talking to Scott and Storm about setting out a rescue party. They would have Sam back.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**

Took me awhile to get this one up didnt it? in all fairness its cause my family, school and writing life is going to plot. Family my 19yr old sister just told my 40 year old dad she was having an affair with someone whos older than him(Snape and Hermione anyone?).My brother got brought home by the police for stealing and my mum is starting to lose it. She wished i'd drowned in the shower last night! Yeah mum, love you too.

At school im now know as the 'fucking bitch' i dont mind it i think its kind of cool. 'hey fucking bitch you doing anything tonight?' sort of has a ring to it.

And with my writing im doing less of it, i dont even have time to read anymore! its just wrong!

sorry about that just felt like a rant. Remember WOLVERINE ACTION FIGURES!!!


	16. For Postcards

_Drum roll_ I get to give out…_more drum roll_…wait for it…_Crash of symbol_ ONE! One? Just one? Huh! I get to give out OOONNNEEE wolverine action figure! _Applause followed by quite muttering_ Damn me for buying in bulk _Cheerily voice_ Here you go **BIMA!** A whole box full of Wolverine action figures.

Tune in next week, same time, same website to find out who gets to walk away with these fantastic Wolverine poster's! Hopefully more than ONNNEEE person!

**Chapter 16**

The new place was a lot smaller and dirty than the last place Sam noted. The room he was put in was small and dingy; it smelt of rot and decay. There was a bigger bed but it was dirty, the floor had dirt and filth everywhere, the ceiling was wet and was leaking on the corner on to his bed, the pillow was soaking from it. Sam was in the room for five hours before the nice doctor come and got him. She always seemed sad when he saw her. Sam made sure not to touch her skin as she held out her hand for him. He didn't want to see any more pictures.

Walking down the wet empty corridor, the walls were covered in mould and a few mushrooms were sprouting on the ground next to the walls. The corridor was wet and smelt worst than his room. Going up the stairs Sam followed the Doctor she hadn't said anything to him. He looked at the different things around him. The place reminded him of a film 'Emily' had let him stay up and watch a little, he wasn't allowed to watch all of it because 'Emily' had said it would give him nightmares. It was about a war. People were kept in prisons like this. It was scary. Sam looked at the doctor and asked. "When can I see my Mummy?"

"Soon. I left something at the old place so she knew where we was." Dr Risman whispered a worried smile appeared on her face. She had left something for them to be found, after finding out where they was being moved too, Dr Risman had put a postcard in Sam old room. To anyone else it would appear just to be a normal postcard but the picture and the message on the back was a lot more than normal.

* * *

Sam squeezed his eyes shut as pictures whizzed through his mind. All of them had that evil woman in them with the bright red lips. That evil woman currently was holding his arm. More pictures flooded his mind. When he first started seeing pictures of those he touch they was just random ones now after many tests done on him, Sam was able to choose what pictures he wanted to see and how long he wanted to see them for. He hadn't told the nice doctor about this when she asked if anything had changed. He lied because he didn't want to do anymore test's. He wanted to go home. They said he could go home soon if he did what he was told. He had done everything but he was still here. Was it because he didn't help his mum with the washing up? Did mummy and daddy do this because he was naughty? 

Sam began to cry, the pictures where getting more scary, the nasty woman was hurting people in a lot of them. Sam screamed when he saw one of the people she was hurt was 'Emily'.

"What is it? What did you see?" Von Strucker order pulled her hand back quickly like it had been burnt. "What is the matter you stupid boy! Tell me!"

"You hurt her!" Sam sobbed into Dr Risman's chest as she had quickly come over to comfort the boy.

"Tell me you evil little sh-" Von Strucker raised her hand to hit Sam.

"Don't! He's only small. He can't deal with what his being shown." Dr Risman cut in and pulled San closer to her to offer protection. Von Strucker look down at the doctor through her heavy make-upped eyes. She parted her lips as if to say something, closing them she narrowed her eyes and looked between the doctor and the small boy she was clutching at her chest.

"Being that this is the first day here I shall forgive you standing up to me but don't do it again. Feed the boy and put him in bed." Von Strucker spoke as she walked away from the pair. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow we shall try it again, and he shall tell me my future." The door banged shut behind Von Strucker.

Dr Risman wished she was back in the New York lab, it was modern and the doors slid shut instead of banging. It was much cleaner too. Doctor Risman looked over at the other five people standing in the room. Their was eleven of them in the building altogether including, the doctor, Sam and Von Strucker, the other four were guards and was out patrolling the entrance to this old abandoned laboratory in Montpelier. It was on the border to Montreal in Canada.

It had taken them just short of four days to reach the new laboratory. Trees surrounded them, the border consisting of a huge forest, them in the middle of it. A dirt route was the only way to get to the laboratory. The dirt route was a maze in its self. Turns and fork points scattered around it make sure people got lost before they found them. The forest twisted to be a labyrinth of nature.

Dr Risman hoped the X-Men would be able to find them soon.

* * *

Logan sniffed the air, chemical disinfections and pure fear smells stung his nose. The place wasn't well guarded, those who was here was easy and soon enough dealt with. The place was empty; nobody was there. Logan pulled the collar of his X-men outfit again and whished it was more breathable. Marie was behind him, keeping close to his side, He could smell her fear mingling with the smells in the air. He looked over his shoulder at her. "It will be Ok, Rogue, we will find him." 

"Can you smell him?" Rogue's face had a pleading look on it. It had been a few days since Logan had received the phone call. They would of left sooner but with out the guide of the Professor everything seemed to take longer. Logan had hoped to leave straight away and was temped to do so after he found out how long it would take. Logan took another deep sniff as he walked to a door at the far end of the room. He choked on the smell of death. Decay rotting his nose hairs. Logan looked worriedly at Rogue. Seeing his look Marie ran ahead of him through the door. "Sam!"

"Rogue!" Logan followed her quickly through the door, hoping to catch her before someone else did. She was down the stairs and ahead of him as he lost sight of her going round the corner he began to slow down. "Rogue"

Marie's scream filled the air and Logan ran after her, the rest of the X-men following. Reaching the corridor she was in Logan saw she wasn't being attacked. Sob's racked her body and Logan jogged the rest of the way to her side to see what was the cause of her distress. Reaching her side, he looked into the locked glass cell to see the rotting body of a teenaged girl. That would explain the smell.

"Its not Sam, Rogue. Its not him." Logan pulled Marie to him and stroked her hair trying to calm her down. Directing her further down the corridor, Logan caught a whiff of Sam's scent. It was old though. Leading her fasted as she still cried Logan stopped outside one of the last cells. The door was open and the bed was unmade. It smelt of Sam. He was here. "Rogue. This was Sam's cell. He's still alive, his smell is still here, and he hasn't been gone longer than two days. He's still alive."

Calming down a lot more Marie moved away from Logan and it to the room her Sam was held prisoner because of her. It was all her fault. Sitting on his bed she picked up the pillow and hugged it to her chest. A small piece of card was hidden under the pillow. Picking it up she noticed it was a postcard.

"He isn't hurt Rogue." Logan said softly.

"How do you know?" Scott asked as he reached them.

"I can't smell his blood." Logan replied, he walked to Marie and took the postcard she was offering him out of her hand and sat next to her, where the pillow used to be on the bed.

He looked at the picture of a snowy forest and it reminded him of Canada. Turning it over Logan saw that it was blank. Logan ran his hand over his face. Why would this be in here? It didn't fit in. Sam never had a postcard. Something was off about this. Was it a clue left behind for them? If it was why hide it under the pillow? And what did it mean? They could have written something on the back, maybe tell them where they had moved. Logan knew it was wishful thinking for it to be so simple. He looked at the card again, more closely and he noticed a small piece of writing in the bottom right corner; his thumb had been covering the last part of it. Moving his thumb he read.

_Things are revealed when they melt in the heat._

What the hell did that mean? Logan cursed the flimsily piece of card barley controlling the urge to rip it in half. Why did thing always had to be so confusing. Standing up he looked at the X-Men around him. "Lets go home, there's nothing here."

Marie stood up with the pillow clutched close to her chest. Logan followed them out the postcard safe in his pocket. He wished the professor were awake to help them with this; they would all have to sit down and take guesses as to what it meant. A small piece of card was all that stood in between him and ripping the head of that fucked up woman that had taken Sam.

* * *

"I don't know what it means, otherwise I would have gone and figured it out already!" Logan snapped. It was the tenth time he had been asked. It was late and all the X-men and the Mini-x-Men were in Xavier's office. They had been in there over an hour trying to figure it out. Logan spoke in a softer, sort of singsong tone, one that was filled with promise. "Next one to ask me that will find their head bouncing of the wall." 

"What is the picture of?" Storm asked.

"Snow…and tree's." Logan grumbled.

"Maybe…" Bobby said. "It means they are going to…I don't know."

"Thanks for that." Kitty smiled.

"Hey, I was only trying to help." Bobby replied.

Marie sat in the corner on a chair. She still had the pillow clutched to her, Sam's smells comfort her but it was also killing her, it seemed with every breath she took in of his smell he was screaming at her that it was her fault. It was her fault. She took another breath. Her fault. Another breath was taken. HER FAULT. A tear slid down her face. Sam's voice echoed in her head repeating over and over again. Her fault. Her fault.

Logan looked over to Marie he could tell she was in some sort of inner turmoil, he wished he could help her but she needed to do it by herself. If she slipped further in to it, then he shall help but until then he had a kid to find.

"They could be underground. Or it's a hideout hidden by snow or disguised to look like snow." Jubilee suggested. She was good at working out puzzles. Mastermind at the rubix cube. Jubilee was a logical thinker. "You melt snow, ice melts."

"That's a good guess but what use is it? I mean it doesn't say anything about the location, just that it's under snow." Scott countered.

"Lets call it a night. We shall not make any improvements guessing while we are tired. We need to be fresh and well slept." Storm said. The younger X-men and the Mini-x-men left. All those who remained were Storm, Scott, Logan, Beast and Marie. Stormed looked over to Marie concern filled her face. "Logan."

"I know." Was all he said. He looked around the room; it felt wrong using the office with out its owner being present. Thinking of the Professor Logan looked at Beast. "I he awake?"

There was no need to say who he was. Beast smiled, there at least some good news today. "He awoke briefly while you was away. It was only for a second and he didn't respond to my voice but it is a good sign. He should wake up fully in a few days, he has recovered a lot faster than I would expect him too."

"Good." Logan moved over to Marie and told her it was time for bed. Saying goodnight to the others Logan lead Marie out of the room. Marie didn't speak a word as they walked to Logan's room. Marie was still sleeping in there and Logan had taken to sleeping in Marie's room. He felt like their relationship had taken a step back. Since Sam had gone, Marie had rarely spoken without being asked, she didn't kiss him anymore and never offered him to stay with her. She wasn't like this at the beginning it had been a slow spiral down hill. She was hunted by her guilt of it being her fault. Logan understood what she was going through, he had done the same when Jean had died.

Once in the room Logan watched as Marie lay on the bed and curled up into a ball. The pillow still at her chest. Logan couldn't take seeing her like this so he climbed on the bed leaning over her. Calling her name, Marie rolled over so that she was lying flat on her back. Logan stared deeply in to her eyes, seeing the guilt and sadness radiant through them. "Its not your fault." Was all he said before he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.

Once the kiss had ended Marie looked at Logan. She burst into tears and hugged Logan down to her. "Logan!"

"Im here, its ok. You just let it all out. Im here." Logan whispered to her as she felt all her sorrow leave her in big sobs. Once she had cried herself Dry Marie settled down to fall to sleep. Feeling the bed move and Logan get off the Bed Marie spoke again. "Logan, stay."

Logan couldn't hide the big smile that covered his face as he tore of his boots and socks before jumping eagerly under the covers with Marie. This was more like it.

"Logan." The pillow muffled Marie's soft voice. Sam's pillow had been placed on the chair by the desk.

"Yeah?" Logan turned on his side to face Marie, her eyes wear closed and she was still sniffling from her earlier crying.

"Thanks." It was the last thing Marie said before drifting of to sleep.

* * *

Marie felt more awake then ever before. She had woken up before Logan and had quietly slipped out of the room, noticing the postcard on the desk she had picked that up too. She was in the kitchen making a cup of coffee to take up to Logan. He had helped her let it all out. Marie felt more relaxed than she had in a long time. 

Looking at the postcard she thought of Sam. She read the message on the back over and over again and it still didn't make any sense to her. The kettle boiled and she waited for the steam to float out before poring it into the mug. Water was a weird component. It could turn into a solid, liquid and gas. It could be below freezing and above boiling. Looking at the postcard she looked at the frozen water covering the trees. The snow was hiding the bark and the leafs that remained on the trees but it would melt away and reveal them in the summer, letting the tree grow. The heat would melt the snow revealing what it hid but what did it all mean.

Getting up from the seat, postcard still in hand. She picked up the kettle in her free had and used the one with the postcard in to steady the cup. The water filled the cup, the steam hitting the postcard. Marie moved it quickly before the steam could damage the card, glancing at the card for any sign of damage Marie gasped as she watched the snow disappear where the snow was in a small part of the card. She could just make out the outline of a few letters before the snow reappeared. Holding the card over the water the steam wasn't hot enough to 'melt' the snow. While she was waiting for the kettle to re-boil Marie thought about getting Logan. The click of the kettle and the steam coming out of it distracted Marie from getting Logan. Holding the card over the kettle Marie watched the snow disappear. This time she could read the words.

_Abandoned laboratory in Montpelier, through the forest, in the middle. Sam is safe._

Marie screamed and ran to find Logan, the coffee forgotten.

* * *

Marie looked over at Logan. They were in his truck on their way to Montpelier. Scott was following them in a similar truck, Kurt accompanied him. They were all on their way to save Sam. Marie smiled her biggest smile in awhile at Logan and then lent over to give him a quick kiss on the kiss. Logan broke out in a big grin too. With danger just looming around the corner Marie felt kind of happy. 

It had been just over an hour since Marie showed Logan the postcard. He had gathered the X-men up and they had decided that it was best if only a few went to save Sam, as it was quite a road trip. People were needed to watch Xavier and the students.

Marie stuck her head out of the window and laughed. Sam was going to be ok.

She was going to be ok. She looked over at Logan. He was watching her. Marie felt her heart swell at the smile on his face. Damn he was cute.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**

I know its short but for me to do a Marie/Logan only chapter I had to stop here.

I brake up from school in a week! So after Valentine's Day I should be able to write most of this story. Bloody school grummble

Go meeeee!

Everyone who reviews gets a wolverine Poster and ive brought in bulk again!


	17. For Death

Two Posters for two Loveelllyyyy reviewers. Thanks **Bima** and **Chook**!

This week we will be giving away tickets to see Wolverine perform in Swan Lake!

* * *

Chapter 17

Marie looked at the Motel they were staying at for the night. Scott and Kurt were stopping at another Motel just five miles behind them. Logan had thought it was a good idea if they put some 'distance' between the two groups. Marie just thought it was Logan's show of being the 'alpha male'. Bloody men.

The Motel was not what she had expected at seeing the one Scott was staying at. Logan had suggested them to stay there; Scott's Motel was small and dingy. It had a strip joint across the road and a garage next to it. The Motel itself was one that was to be paid by the hour. Lucky Scott and Kurt. Scott had asked if she wanted to stop there instead of Kurt. He seemed rather upset when she refused. Kurt wasn't too happy about being replaced either. The Motel just screamed whorehouse.

Now the motel she was looking at was entirely different. It was clean, it wasn't that big but it didn't leave you with the cramped felling the other one did. The grass was green and it only had a small shop and well kept houses surrounding it. Birds sang and children laughed, Marie felt like it belonged in a children's movie.

Looking over at Logan she smiled reassuringly and got out of the truck first. Logan followed after her; he had the same grin on his face that she had. They were both thinking the same thing. Jackpot. Marie walked with enthusiasm towards the reception. Reaching the desks she breathlessly spoke to the old grey hair and wrinkled man behind the desk who meet her with a smile. "A joint room for tonight please."

"Just the one night?" The old man turned his head towards Logan as he walked into the small cosy looking room. Marie saw the nametag the man had on his jumper, his name was Tim Walker. Tim's smile didn't flatter when he took in Logan, he simply nodded his head once in acknowledge of the tall burly man.

"Yeah, we're just resting up. We're on our way to see my Aunt." Marie smiled sweetly at Tim and looked at Logan. Logan raised an eyebrow at her and mouthed 'Aunty?' Chuckling to her self Marie watched Tim look through the large check-in book. It looked quite full. She hoped there was room for them.

"Ah," Tim stated. Looking up at them again with the smile still in place. "There is one joint room left. Your lucky, we normal get fully booked this close to Valentines Day. Its room 7, door the hall to the right."

"How much?" Logan grunted. He hated Valentines, the public shows of affection. All the red hearts and happy people. It made him want to tear it all up with his claws. Damn stupid holidays.

"70." Tim smile grew a little bit tighter around the edges.

"Its cheaper than the by the hour place." Marie noted.

* * *

Ice cream was the best thing on earth and chocolate was close seconded. Marie was sat on the end of her bed for the night eating a tube of strawberry Ice-cream Logan had gone over the shop to get for her. Well he went over for cigars but came back with a big old tub of happy Ice cream and it was all Marie's. Life was good.

Well it wasn't.

Logan was a mystery to her. Like a rubrics cube or a very hard jigsaw puzzle. No matter how she twisted him Logan never made sense. One moment he could be grumpy and the next he was buying her ice cream because he knew she liked it. He would snap at her for staying around him but be all jealous when she spoke to Bobby or Scott. He was a puzzle. No scratch that he was a man. Bloody men.

As much as had Logan changed, Marie couldn't help but fall for him that little bit more.

She knew she had feelings for him but she didn't want to act on them. She didn't want to do something she would regret later. How was she to know if Logan just saw her a pet? He messed up with Jean; lets go for the next best thing. Marie doubted that she would be able to put what she saw Logan go through when Jean died behind her. The pain of her heart braking was still fresh to her. She needed to speak to him. Now. And she needed more ice cream. Yummy Ice cream.

Marie got up off the bed and went to the small kitchen/living area of the room. The room was so comfortable and cosy. She put her bowl in the sink and went and sat next to Logan on the couch. "Hey big guy."

"Hey you." Logan grunted, he was sloughing against the arm of the couch, Legs out stretched in front of him. "Its getting kind of late, maybe you should go to bed."

"Only if you come talk to me for a bit." Marie smiled and tapped his legs to shift them. She threw herself ungracefully onto the couch and looked up to Logan's raised eyebrow. "Ive had quite abit of sugar, might be up for awhile. I wouldn't mind some company."

"Go get comfortable and I'll bring you in some hot chocolate." Logan sighed. He regretted buying her that tub of frozen E-numbers and sugar. It did make her happy though. Logan loved seeing her happy, it was the only time she was ever truly her self. Of course she was her self at other times, but it was at these moment Logan got to see her heart, her desirers. The other times she was well guarded enough to hide them. Logan got up to make some hot chocolate. As an after thought he didn't add more than one sugar to her cup, while putting three in his.

Marie was snuggled up on the right side of the bed when he walked in. She patted the bed next to her for Logan to get in. Placing the cups on the side table Logan climbed in. He made sure that he didn't touch her and that he wasn't too close to her. He had been weary of how close he was getting to her for a while. Standing next to her or when she brushed past him seemed to knock the wind out of him. He didn't know how to react around her. He felt almost nervous.

"What time do we have to get up tomorrow?" Marie turned on her side to face him, the bed dipping as her weight shifted making her move closer to Logan than she had planned too.

"Uh, before sunrise. Scooter should be here at 3.15. That's why you ought to get some sleep Marie, it will only take us an hour to reach the forest and as long as we don't get lost in there we should reached the lab no later than 6." Logan cleared his throat. He could get his mind off tomorrow; he kept on thinking different ways Marie would be taken from him. He knew he wouldn't be able to cope if some thing happened to her. Marie had started to mean a lot more to him than he knew how to explain. He had never felt like this before. "Drink up and sleep kid."

"Its too hot and im not a kid. Ive been to a club im a fully woman now." Marie giggled thinking of the time he had taken her out to that place. She felt free there, free to do what she wanted and not be judged by others because they were doing the same thing. She owed Logan for giving her that experience and to think it was all down to their both being unable to sleep. Come to think about it further she couldn't remember why Logan couldn't sleep then again she didn't tell him. "Hey Logan?"

"What?" Logan chucked; Marie had great logic. A club don't make a woman, a man does.

"Why was you up that night?" Marie reached over to pick a piece of fluff out of Logan's hair. She was leaning over him when she looked into his eyes, seeing the look he was giving her, her arm froze out stretched, the fluff forgotten. She was searching his eyes for any clue as to what he was going to say. Marie felt her hear swell and she found she couldn't deny she had fallen in love with him any more. He was still the Logan she knew before jean happened. Still the Logan she loved. "Log-"

"I couldn't stop thinking." Logan cut in. He took a deep breath, Marie's smell filled his nose and he was made aware of how close she was to him. All he had to do was to lift his arm and pull her head towards his lips and he could kiss her. He could show her what he felt for her. Logan let out a sigh; he couldn't do it. He didn't want to frighten her off. Yeah ok she had been kissing him on the cheek and a few times on the lips but she had always did that when they was best friends. It was a friendship thing not a romantic thing. Feeling inside him stirred and he spoke in a low, husky whisper. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Marie acted without thinking lowering her head she caught his lips in a chased kiss before moving away to see his eyes. She couldn't read what he was thinking; she couldn't tell what he was felling. Marie smiled softly and went to move away. She lay back down on her side. It was his way of rejecting her she knew it, not doing anything, not kissing her back. Logan didn't want her. Hopefully Logan would just think of it as one of her 'friendship' kisses. Nothing special, just all her emotions put into that one small kissed. It didn't matter if Logan rejected her. She was a big girl she could handle it; it meant nothing. Well to him obviously, the arse. Stopping her thoughts Marie asked, she doesn't know why she asked the question maybe she was a glutton for punishment and heart brake. "What were you thinking about?"

Logan was staring at the same spot that Marie had been in moments ago. Hearing her voice made him realise she had moved. He wasn't expecting that kiss, it was small but it meant a lot more than the other kisses she had given him, even that drunken snog outside her room. That was something else; he knew what it was because he had been feeling it for Marie for a long time. It was love. Did that mean Marie loved him back? Did he stand a chance with her? Her question registered through his mind and he knew she was wanting for a reply. "Everything about you. Everything I know about you and everything I want to get to know, get to learn."

"Oh." Marie felt herself crashing, the sugar quickly leaving her system. Drained of her rush, sleep was quickly taking over her body and the hot chocolate lay forgotten.

"I…"Logan felt the words wanting to leave his lips. He wanted to say it. Moving so he could look over Marie he bent his head and caught her lips in a souring kiss. He pushed all his feeling into it. Nibbling at her lips, pushing his tongue against them to open them. He wanted to taste her. Willing opening to his advances Logan soon had his tongue dancing with Marie's. One of his hands were clutched in her hair while the other one was trying to pull her to him with all his might, he wanted to feel her as much as he could. Desire ran through his whole body.

Marie felt passion tingle through her. Butterflies were in her stomach, fluttering about making her moan out to Logan. She had wanted a kiss like this from him for ages. She ran her hand over hi back pulling him down to her; soon his body was covering her, the blankets pushed aside. She felt the bunged in his jeans press into her stomach, wetness flowed out of her, and she wanted to fell more of him. She felt her nipples tighten and ache to be touched. She needed to gain control. She didn't want to sleep with Logan yet. She still didn't know what he felt for her, even though this was a clear sign, she didn't want to give herself to him for him just to use her.

"Logan." She breathed heavily. He stopped and looked into her eyes. They were filled with lust and uncertainty. He understood. He nodded and gave her a quick kiss before moving off her. He pulled her to his side, holding her tight.

"Go to sleep Marie." Logan brushed the hair out of her face. He had nearly told her he loved her. She was his weak spot. He looked down at her; he knew neither of them would be sleeping anytime soon. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

The forest was beautiful. Nature at its best, if Marie was here for a different reason she would take the time to look at how truly wonderful the forest was. She was walking next to Logan, Scott and Kurt was around the other side. They had abandoned the trucks some miles ago; Logan had thought it was a good idea to walk the rest of the way 'sneak up' on them. Damn him and his logic her feet were killing her.

"I don't see why you don't like Scott, he's really nice." Marie stated as she stepped over a small torn bush. They had been talking about Scoot, in muttered tones, for the past five minutes. Marie being for the guy, Logan being against the eye-one.

"He's a dick." Logan grunted at what Marie had said. Scooter wasn't 'nice'. The best word that described him was dick. He was an up-himself pompous arsehole-dick. And Loan didn't like him.

"He isn't. His nice to me." Marie said swatting away another mosquito.

"He's brainwashed you hasn't he? Filled your mind with all Scott-loving-knowledge?" Logan raised his eyebrow at the young girl he loved. "I knew he would, the dick."

"Stop it and be nice." Marie smiled. She loved it when he played about with her, winding her up. "He saved your life a few times."

"And I hate him for that too, the dick." Logan pulled back a large branch so Marie could get past before letting it go again. He could smell the wide-life around him and it reminded him of Canada, well really they were sort of in Canada. With his enhanced sight Logan could make out the figure of a guard up ahead, they must be close. Motioning to Marie with his hand, he whispered from her to stay put while he went up ahead.

Watching the Logan prowl in the direction he had said a guard was, Marie took the advantage of not having to do anything to sit down and rub her sore feet. Relaxing against the tree she heard a noise to her right. It wasn't close but it was still something to be wearily of. Standing up she moved towards the noise. That when she saw her. It was she, the woman who had left the postcard, the woman who had warned them. Dr Risman. What was she doing here?

Walking up to her Marie saw that she was injured. Silently walking up to her, Marie tacked her to the floor. She didn't trust Dr Risman, so with all the focus she could muster she removed her glove and concentrated on seeing Dr Risman's memories only. And she did.

She saw test after test done on Sam. She saw the pain on his face and yet the doctor continued, causing him pain. It was her fault. Dr Risman had forced his Gene to activate. It was her fault she was taken away from Marie. It was Dr Risman; she was just as evil as the rest of them. She deserved to die. Sam is only young. Marie saw where they was keeping Sam, the state of the room and look of terror on his face when the Doctor told him what was going to happen made Marie snap. She lost control of her power.

Marie screamed as she felt the life force of Dr Risman enter her. She saw Sam attacking her as she tried to do more tests to him, that's how she got the injuries. They were going to do something to Sam, worst than what they have already done to him. Marie felt rage rush through her and she willed Dr Risman to die, she couldn't take her hand off her face. Her life and memories were becoming hers. It was that entire whores fault. Marie noticed that Risman's body had stopped convulsing. She had killed her. But she now knew how to get around the lab and the codes to the door where Sam was kept. Marie got of Dr Risman, sighed and walked away to find Logan. She didn't fell he guilt of killing her. She deserved it for all the pain she had caused Sam. After all he was just a boy.

* * *

Scott looked over at Kurt they had just killed another Guard. That was two all together. They were meant to meet up with Logan and Rogue at the entrance. Scott hid behind a large tree and watched the entrance for any sign of Logan. Kurt followed his example and teleported up to a branch in the tree.

Logan had said there wouldn't be too many Guards. No more than 6. They had taken out 2 and they couldn't find anymore, so Scott hoped Logan and Rogue had gotten to them.

Scott thought about Rogue. He still didn't know her really name. He felt like he was falling in love with Rogue but he wanted to know the other side to her. The side only Logan and the Kinsley's know. He needed to know that part of her. It wasn't fair that he didn't know.

* * *

Marie was back at the tree Logan had left her at. Logan was already there waiting for her. He seemed pissed off. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I saw Dr Risman." She answered in a monotone shrugging.

"And?" Logan got off the tree he was leaning against and regarded Marie, she looked different.

"I killed her, im still trying to sort out her memories in my mind. She was the one doing the tests. She did it all." Marie burst into tears; her trance was broken. Marie was back.

Logan comforted her until she regained control of her feelings. After telling him that she knew where Sam was they made there way towards the entrance. Logan didn't seem to bothered about how much noised they made as they got closer.

"Hey, aren't we meant to be quite?" Marie asked.

"You said there was only 11 of them all together from Dr Risman's Memories, Ive killed two of them, you've killed one, Scooter says he's killed the two other guards. So that's 5 already out of 11." Logan smirked and walked over to the tree he had spoken to Scott earlier after he had killed the two guards, after seeing that Marie wasn't where he left her, he assumed she had gone to the entrance. Going there it was when he found Scooter who told him about the two guards he killed.

"Its out of 10. Sam is one of those, he isn't a threat." Marie corrected him. "I doubt all of them will be much of a treat once Von Strucker is taken care of.

"You've killed one?" Scott questioned as he and Kurt joined them from the tree they were hiding at. Scott seemed quite surprised at the aspect of Rogue killing another. Processing the information Scott felt that he needed to know the real Rogue even more.

"Yeah." Marie said sadly. She felt guilty about taking another life and still having her in her head wasn't helping either, Marie was going to have to speak to the Professor when they get back, he should be awake by then. Hopefully. The X-men was coping ok with out his guide but they were still lost without him.

Walking up to the door Marie enter the code. With a hollow clang the door began to move back. It was an old lab; the doors were pulled back by medieval looking mechanism. The corridor, which greeted them was dimly lit and smelt of damp. It was warmer outside then the chillness of the wall within. This was it. They were going to get Sam back.

* * *

Von Strucker watched Sam wither on the floor. He was pain, that much was clear. He had collapsed after attack that good for nothing Dr. She had sent her out after her disgraceful show of being inferior to a child. Von Strucker would not tolerate that at all. Sam was crying in pain calling out for someone called 'Emily.' Something was happening to him. She hoped he wouldn't die; she wasn't finished with him yet.

Von Strucker gave a throaty laugh as the boy's pain increased. How she loved to see others in pain.

* * *

A/N

OOO guess what's going to happen in the next chapter? Ha! You've got to wait to find out!

Please R R

And remember, swan Lake means tutu for wolverine…


	18. For love

**Bima:** you know how Logan is with wearing underwear, he doesn't like to fell ensnared even if it is just a pair of boxers or a thong…

**A/N** I know it's been so long, I've started to write other stuff but I've decided that before I write more chapters for them I'm going to get this story finished!

**Chapter 18**

The place was empty, well this corridor was at least. It was unnerving; it reminded Marie of when she had walked along the empty halls of her school when she was 10. She had been locked in a locker by some big kid and it wasn't until the janitor come across was she freed. Bully's sucked.

"How many is left did you say?" Kurt had a slight nervous quiver in his voice

"5. Now shut up." Logan was stalking up ahead of them, followed by Marie, then Kurt and final Scott. Dr Risman was feeding Marie piece's of information, she was trying to help them find Sam. At least some good has come from Marie taking her life.

"It's down there." Marie pointed to a stairwell leading down further into the maze of the laboratory.

* * *

Von Strucker looked at those who surrounded her. Dr Risman had wondered of somewhere, and while she wasn't here to protest the further tests. The lad had passed out cold after 5minuites of being in that wonderful pain he felt. Now they didn't even have to bother sedating him too. Ha! This was going to be fun!

The three lab guys moved around Sam as they prepared him for the intense pain he was going to feel again. It wasn't long before they had Sam all hooked up and ready to go. Smirking at those around her Von Strucker gave the go ahead.

* * *

They was close he could tell, the smell of vomit and sweat filled his senses. It was a relief to Logan that he couldn't smell the stench of death. Sam was still alive, they were going to get him back and by the look of things, Sam was just behind this door…

The crashing sound of the door caused Von Strucker to jump; turning to the source of the sound she was shocked to see the X-men fitter in to the lab. Sam was withering in pain on the table. She turned to the lab guys and found one of them going to switch of the panel. "No! Leave it on! Let the boy die!"

As the words left her mouth her lab turning into a battle filed.

Logan jumped over the stairs and landed in front of one of the white coats. Grabbing his neck and with a sharp twist it broke and the man crumbled to the floor.

"Do you have to kill everything?" Scott berated him as he blasted a near by guy to unconsciousness. Scott's reply from the grouchy man was a quick grunt as he moved further into the room.

Marie watch Scott and Logan take out the lab guess, they were unarmed and no threat to them so why was they attacking them? Marie saw the real threat Von Strucker head for the exit at the back of the lab, without much thought Marie ran to stop the woman. Reaching her as Von Strucker was turning the handle, Marie grasped her bare hand around the woman's arm. Her gripe was lose and soon Von Strucker had shaken her off to the floor.

Von Strucker pulled the gun she had in her coat out and aimed it at the chit that had tried to stop her. It was the girl she had beaten from the mutant school. Von Strucker wouldn't make the mistake of not killing her this time.

Kurt watched Rogue and the gun pointed at her, teleporting to her side Kurt removed Rogue away from harm just as the trigger was pulled. Porting behind the woman Rogue had soon had the upper hand again.

"Thanks Kurt" Rogue gasped as she tackled Von Strucker to the floor. They struggled across the floor until Rogue had Von Strucker pinned beneath her. Placing her hands on either side of her face Marie willed her powers to train her life from her. It was working; Marie could feel Von Strucker entering her mind. Marie buckled under the force of draining her power.

Desperate for away out Von Strucker watched as the woman above her started to buckle, it seemed she had bitten off more than she could chew. Using what power she had left Von Strucker used her legs to throw Rogue off her. Regaining her strength Von Strucker climbed on top of the woman and brought her deadly lips to hers.

Marie's scream was muffled by the lips of Von Strucker; horror was flooding through her as she realized that her lips were poisoned.

Von Strucker laughed as she watched the venom effect the woman beneath her, she was losing consciousness. Von Strucker moved to get of the dieing woman but a sharp pain shooting through her chest stopped her, looking down she saw three blades sticking out from her. Looking behind her Von Strucker was meet with the very angry face of Logan.

Logan had watched the struggle between Marie and Strucker from across the room; his lab worker was a lot tougher than he looked even Scott had got hurt by him. Kurt was helping Sam as Logan watched Von get the upper hand and was moving to kiss Marie.

Time had seemed to slow down as Logan sliced the lab guy's throat and moved to stop Von Strucker. How ever he was too late. She had kissed her, killed his Marie. Blind raged filled Logan and he sunk his claws in to the back of the woman. He enjoyed watching her realise what had happened and he enjoyed even more was slicing off her head as she turned to look at him. Pushing the dismembered body off Marie Logan rushed to help her. She was out for the count. The poison was taking over her, killing his flower.

Scott and Kurt moved to him, Kurt had Sam in his arms. Logan saw their lips moving but couldn't make out the words, feeling Marie's pulse; he found it still beating strong. Maybe they still had a chance to save her. Picking up her body Logan ran from the building trying to get to help as fast as possible. Kurt and Scott was following behind, slower than what he was going but he didn't care, he was already on his radio asking storm to hurry up and get over here in the jet and not to forget to bring Hank with her.

It seemed like days before the jet had shown up, Marie's heart beat had got slower. It was a slow acting poison, he hated the thought that it would be causing her a more slowful painful death but he was happy that it still gave them that window of time to save her. Marie wasn't going to die she just couldn't.

They was heading for the hide-out that the Kinsley's where at. Hank was assessing Marie in the treatment part of the jet. So far he had been able to determine what type of poison it was but not if he would be able to save her. Marie was still out cold and her skin had started to pale. It didn't look good.

Logan watched Marie non-stop through the flight, he didn't want to miss a thing. So it was horrifying as Marie started to convulse on the table, her throat throwing up blood, monitors were beeping loudly. Her life leaving her.

Hank was trying to save her but when Logan saw him start to try to resituate her Logan knew she was lost. He felt numb as the good doctor tried to force her heart to work again. It was a shock to everyone; her heart was beating so strong earlier. Logan felt his heart tear apart as he watch Hank give up. Tears where flowing freely from everyone. Logan stood up and went to Marie's side. He looked at her body and he chocked up. Falling to the floor he cried for his Marie.

He was pulled away moments after his collapse, someone was telling him to buckle up as they were here. They were so close to home when she died.

Everyone sat in the main room of the small cabin, Marie was laid softly to rest in one of the bedrooms. Sam was still unconscious in another room. Frankie had asked non-stop to see Marie.

"But I can make her better!" She had cried. "Like I did for the butterfly."

"You can't kid, she's gone." The room was quite as what Logan had said flitter their minds.

"Let me see her please." Frankie pleaded tears filling her eyes.

"Fine, but don't touch her." Logan stood up and took Frankie to the room Marie was in.

Logan watch as Frankie went up to Marie. Marie looked so peaceful and at rest. She was too young to have died. Logan had not been able to say how he felt about her. But how did he feel? He felt like he couldn't go on anymore, didn't want to face the rising of the sun again. He sat down on the end of the bed, his head in his hands. He loved her.

Frankie looked over to Logan, he was very upset. She wanted to make him feel better but she wanted to make Emily feel better first. Leaning over she placed a soft kiss on the still slightly warm cheek on the woman lying on the bed. She waited for her to wake up but she didn't. Frankie didn't understand, it had worked when she kissed that butterfly that had died so why didn't it work now? A tear slid down her cheek and she turned to Logan. "I can't do it."

Logan looked up to the small girl, she was crying, he knew it was a bad idea to bring her here. "Do what?"

"Bring her back." She sobbed.

"No body can bring her back." Logan shucked his head and signed. "Go back to your mum kid, leave me a sec."

Frankie nodded and left the room, leaving Logan alone with his thoughts.

Logan moved to lie next to Marie's body; the warmth coming from her was a cruel joke of making it feel like she was just sleeping. He sighed and ran his hand through her hair, it was soft. "I'm sorry. I should have got there sooner. I've let you down again. I love you Marie."

Logan leaned down and kissed her forehead, he had done this before when he thought she was dead, if it wasn't for her powers taking his life she would have been. This was the first thing they tried when she had died this time and not matter how hard they willed her body to take their life it didn't work she was gone for good. He closed his eyes and let a tear fall down on to her head. Then he felt something. Opening his eyes he was sure he saw her chest move. He waited to see if it would happen again but it didn't. His mind was playing tricks on him again, hope left his heart and another tear left his eyes.

He heard something then, he was sure of it, opening his eyes he saw movement. Her chest was moving, she was breathing again. Unsure of what to do Logan jumped of the bed, he was scared; he looked around the room before eyeing her shrewdly. There it was again! Her chest moved! "Marie?"

He rushed back to her side, felt air rush against his cheek as he cheek her for breathing. He watched her face intently and screamed when she opened her eyes. "Marie! You're alive! Hank! Hank!"

Logan moved to run out of the room but stopped as he reached the door and looked back to Marie, she had coughed, she was alive, and he was debating whether to go fetch Hank or return to her side. Deciding he opened the door and shouted for them to come quick before returning to her side. She hadn't said anything yet but her eyes where following him. She tried moving her body but found she couldn't. Marie was back.

Everyone rushed into the room to see what Logan was yelling about, each of them gasped as they saw Marie, she was gaining her movement more so with every second that passed. Opening her mouth a few times she tried to speak. "Lo-"

"Yes Darling?" Logan was grinning from ear to ear, his heart felt full, this was amazing. He had his Marie back.

"What…wha…happened?" Her voice was dry and horse.

"You came back! You died but no you're alive again. How did this happened?" Logan turned to the others in search of an answer. Frankie was grinning and Logan moved to pick her up. "You did this? How?"

"I don't know, I just can. I kissed a butterfly after I stood on it and I felt sorry for what I did so I kissed t and it came back to live." Frankie looked at eth grown-ups in the room and felt like a stupid child.

"Mutation?" Logan question hank.

"It could be but we would know until I've ran some tests." Hank replied a smile spreading on his face. Never before had anyone seen Logan acting so out-of-character. It was refreshing to see him display an emotion that wasn't negative; he was like a boy at Christmas, his reaction making everyone happier.

"Well let's go home then and run those test!" Logan span Frankie around the room both of them laughing. He slowed down and placed Frankie on the ground as he remembered Marie. Moving to her side he knelt beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." Marie smiled. "A bit sore."

"I want to look you over if I could." Hank asked. He was amazed that she had come back, it seemed abit far fetched that Frankie had brought her back with just a kiss. At nod of agreement Hank continued. "If you could all leave us fro a moment…"

Everyone started to leave the room but Logan didn't want to leave her side. "I don't want to lose you again." He spoke softly to her.

"I'm not going any where." Marie reached over to him and ran her hand weakly through his hair. "I promise."

"Ok but I'll be right outside the door if you need me." Logan dropped a small kiss on her forehead before leaving her with Hank.

It wasn't long before Logan was allowed back into the room. Hank stood there with a big smile on his face as he explained she was in perfect health apart from being abit weak and sore but being dead for an hour has that effect. Hank then left Logan alone with Marie, claiming he was going to help with sleeping arrangements, no way was Marie strong enough to fly tonight and we could all use a good night rest.

Logan coughed nervously before making his way to her side again. "How are you feeling?"

"The same as you asked me 15miniutes ago." Marie laughed faintly. "I think it's my turn to ask you how you're feeling Logan. So how are you feeling?"

"Like I've just be given a second chance." Logan sat on the edge of the bed and took Marie's hand in his. "It was horrible thinking that you had died. I felt like I couldn't go on anymore. I need you Marie." Logan finished in a whisper.

"Sh, stop being silly, you don't need me." Marie looked into Logan's eyes and smiled reassuringly to him.

"I'm not being silly Marie, I mean it. You mean so much to me." Logan could have got lost in the depths of her eyes. "I never realized it before and I'm a dick for not but I love you."

"Oh Logan! Only in my dreams have I heard you say that. I love you too." Marie pulled down on Logan's hands for him bend down to kiss him. The kiss was soft and sweet. Pulling back Logan had the biggest grin on his face. "Stay in here tonight. Not to do anything, just so we can talk."

"Talk hey? I think I can do that." Logan settled next to Marie on the bed and held her close to him. "God, I love you."

"Me too Logan."

A/N awww only one more chapter to go then I'm finished! What do you think so far, did you see Frankie's part in it? Please Review.


	19. Each new day bring a new love to flouris...

**A/N** would have updated sooner but I've only just finished all my ICT work. I bloody well hate it, I just had to write an evaluation about what my 3 HCI have in common, what was different about them, what hardware was used and what could have been used, which HCI was the best from the feedback, how the software helped to produce the HCI and if it was possible which software would be best to produce all three HCI's.

Well here we are at the final frontier. The last chapter, ill have you know that this is the first story I've ever completed. Thanks for reading it.

**JayJay015**: hey there's lot of lovin' in this chapter. Thanks for reading the story and for reviewing

**Bima**: ah my faithful reviewer, for every chapter that has dwindled with the reviews I could always count on you to do so. Thanks for reading every chapter I've posted.

And if you're still reading this a big thanks to all those who has left a review:

wayfarer-redemption, Julia(2), Nikki, 4Rogue (3), Caitlyn, (no name left), Kelly, nicca (3), wearblack, paul, meeeeeee, straysarah(3), Wildmage, Latina-Destiny, lizagirl, holbeth, Lilia, Really-A-Dopey-1 (2), Crimson Lipstick, Mechelle-VanPatten(3), kiie, himeno-kagome, jayjay015, bima (6), thewolf and chook.

Bracket's means how many times they reviewed.

**Chapter 19 (the final chapter)**

It had been three months since Logan had confessed his love to Marie. Now she was sleeping in his room every night right at his side, never to leave again. Their relationship had blossomed to where Logan was short of picking names for the kids he wished to have. That was a while away though as they haven't done much more than share a bed and kiss a few odd times in the day. Not that he was complaining he loved just lying at night with Marie safe in his arms; he loved just talking to her about simple things such as how her day had been. He just loved everything about her. And it wasn't like they didn't want to or that they couldn't, because they could. It just wasn't right yet. The time wasn't right, their relationship wasn't at the right level, her words not his. He didn't want to fuck up his chance with Marie. So he will wait, take the time to understand her deepest thought and not the depth of her underwear as he had done with others.

Logan looked down at the woman snuggled close beside him. In these short months she has become to mean the world to him. He would keep her safe, he would make her happy. Her name sounded like heaven to him, just thinking it made him feel relaxed. She was his peace. It was a blessing that Frankie held that beautiful power within her. She did the work of God. He owned that little girl all his happiness.

* * *

"Logan, come on, you can't keep it a secret for ever. Where are we going?" Marie pulled back on Logan's hand trying to slow him down. He had woken her up just past 3am, she was use to him waking up at random hours but nether as he pulled her ass out of bed too. They reached a small clearing in the gardens of the mansion; he sat down on a bench that was under the shelter of an over-growing bush patting the space next to him for her to sit down. Doing so, Marie watched Logan stare at the stars.

"Its amazing how when I look at this starry filled sky, I feel calmed at the thought of being so insignificant." Logan's soft voice filled the silence as he still look up at the sky. Turning his attention to Marie he smiled and his eye's shone in the nightlight. "But you Marie aren't insignificant at all. The perfect rose pales in your complexion."

"That's cause I can suck the life out of it, ya big softy." Marie pushed his arm playfully. "Why you bring me out here in the middle of a very hot summer night at this hour?"

"Because." Logan smiled even harder at Marie and leaned in to kiss her soundly on her lips. He pt all his love and thankfulness for having her at his side into the kiss. It was soft, tender and very needy. Braking from her he looked her in her eyes. "I'm so grateful to have you Marie; I know i've fucked up royal in the past. God knows that I owe Frankie so much. All my life, what I can remember, I've made sure I never got attached to anyone. Never cared. But I do care now, I care about you Marie, a lot more than I ever have for anybody and I mean that."

Marie smiled softly, both of them knowing that that 'anybody' was jean. They still haven't spoken about her, both of them happy to leave it in the past. The future was what was important to them now. Marie knew something was eating Logan up inside for him to bring her out her in her nightclothes. In Hopes of encouraging him to speak what his heart is dying to say Marie spoke barely above a whisper. "I love you Logan."

"Marie." Logan said sombrely as his shoulders slumped and he stood up from Marie. He walked around in front of her, stopping time to time to turn to her and go to say something but never did. Marie watched from the bench her expression one of uncertainty, did she not say what he wanted to hear? Maybe he brought her here to end the relationship. She was too young for him, she had heard what some of the mutants have been saying behind their backs but would he take it seriously.

"I'm sorry Marie." He finally spoke. His face set in the grimace seriousness. "I'm going to have to take you for my wife."

At her cry of what, Logan's face lit up and he pulled her from the bench and into his arms. Placing kisses all over her face he whispered. "I've been thinking of asking you for a week or two now. And now that I know you love me, I'm not going to risk the chance of you falling through my fingers. Will you marry me?"

Tear's running down her face and her emotions working on overdrive, Marie looked into Logan's eyes and answered with a small 'yes'.

After they hugged and kiss for a while, Logan lead Marie around the garden as t hey spoke of wedding plans. It was agreed that the Kinsley's would act as Marie's family, which to her they was her family. The sun was raising as the reached the summer house, the flowers that was around the wooden fences was giving off a faint sent as the summer opened their buds to the world. Walking p the wooden steps Logan and Marie sat on the cushioned seat and watched the sun rise. Turning her face towards him, Logan spoke of his love for Marie. And as the sun broke on the new day the new engaged couple made love for the first time under its light. Each new day carried a new love.

The end.

* * *

**A/N**, took me longer than I thought to do this chappie even though it is rather short. I was stuck between detailing their sex abit more or leaving it private to the lovers. I was also thinking of writing the wedding part but it would have been pretty boring I guess.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
